Calls Me Home
by WhiteColor
Summary: [AU] The Ninjas lost against the serpentine, leaving Ninjago in a full chaos. But Carolina Helios, a teenager which thought that she was at home, until she found out that all Ninjago's hope is on her hands. So, with Shannon Tsukihana and Nya, they try their best to bring Ninjago back, as many confusions, trouble and some love happen on the middle of it. [VIOLENCE IN SOME CHAPTERS]
1. Trailer

**Hi...**

**Since 'Turquoise Tear' is ending and I just plan to give 'Ruby Kiss' on October, September will be dedicated for this story.**

**And Strange Things also. :)**

**Full, with trailer and everything else!**

**Because October will be a happy month for me, I'll be traveling and will come back, then I'll make the Ruby Kiss ****_better_**** than Turquoise Tear.**

**Here you are with the trailer.**

**Bold things are what would be written on the screen.**

**Italic is for parts of a song.**

**Normal is normal. XD**

**Bold and Italic is written on the screen and part of a song.**

* * *

**She came back, after a travel... but found out ****that she wasn't at home.**

**But in another place.**

"This wasn't supposed to be Ninjago?" A gold-blonde haired girl asked. Then she notice a screen on the airport. "Welcome to the New Ouroboros City..."

"What the heck is going on here?"

**After a loss of the ninja...**

"Since the serpentine won against the ninja, 4 died. 5 are under Pythor's control. The other one is missing." A black haired girl said.

"And about the samurai girl?" The blue- eyed girl asked.

"She's with us."

"Hi there." Nya waved to her.

"Dude."

**...people thought that was the end, in their hands.**

"I don't wanna die! Mommy! A red ninja is trying to kill me!"

**But a new hope appears...**

_I'm coming home_

"The sun and moon ninjas?" Both asked.

_To breathe again_

"I thought I came back home, but now this is a entire mess!"

_To start again_

"I wanna have my brother back to me. And prove them that a girl can be useful."

_I'm Coming home_

"I do wanna to become a resseracher."

_From all the places I have been_

"I wanna be an amazing ballet dancer."

_With nothing but a voice within_

"Carol..." the black haired murmured her name.

"Shannon..." the blonde murmured back.

"Nya..." Both girls murmured to Nya.

_That calls me_

"We're gonna bring ninjago back!"

**_Calls me Home..._**

**September.**

**By WhiteColor.**

* * *

**Yeah, I do think that trailer didn't went out well.**

**So let me make things clear here.**

**Carol is the blonde.**

**Shannon is the black-haired one.**

**Nya is Nya :p**

**They have dreams, but they can't be realized if Ninjago is like that. Carol came from Paris, dreaming in become a ballet dancer, but when she got there, the ninjas had lost against the serpentine. Then she meets Shannon, and they become friends. Nya also was there, and the three of them got together as best friends. The rest just reading the story :)**

**I hope you like that one. The song is "Calls Me Home" (duh, it's the name of the story) by Shannon LaBrie. I just LOVE this music!**

**I don't own Ninjago and the cover image, even the songs, just my OCs.**

**I just can't create a male OC easily to become a main character. I sacrificed part of my time creating Zero.**

**Now, **

**I'm out.**


	2. The Start

**Hi everyone ~**

**Here comes the first chapter of "Calls Me Home", the series from September!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter One ~ The Start

* * *

An airplane, in the middle of night, got on Ninjago at 7:00. A girl went out of it. With wavy gold blonde hair, green eyes. Wearing a dark red blouse with a black jacket, white and black shorts with little black polka dots, black sneakers and a golden key necklace. Her name is Carolina Helios, but known as Carol by her friends. For two wears, she was on French to make a ballet course and knew french fluently. She got her bags and when she looked at the airport, something was different.

_'T-this wasn't to be Ninjago? Why are serpentine working here?' _She thought, shaking her head to see many snakes everywhere. Then she saw a screen, with had a writing. _'Welcome to the new city of ouroboros... wait what? What the heck is going on here? I didn't came back home to found out that Ninjago turned into a city ruled by snakes! Oh come on destiny, you hate me right?' _She crossed her arms, but decided to act normally, when she thinks on normally, it means "don't do anything stupid". She passed her bags normally and everything else, but then saw a person yelling while being held by snakes.

"No! I don't want to look into your eyes! I wanna my freedom! I wanna Ninjago back!" A woman said, trying to escape from the snakes.

"You had your freedom, but used it for evil, so... look into my eyesssss." The hypnobrai was trying to make her open her eyes. "It's the payment for disobeying usssss. Now your desssstiny will be ussss and King Pythor to choose."

_'K-king Pythor? It means, Ninjago now is ruled by Pythor, but the people aren't under the control of the serpentine, but if that person shows to be from the rebellion, they hypnotize he or she... probably they controled the ninja also. I better shut up my mouth.' _Carol thought. She knew the ninjas, even in France.

When Carol looked again, she saw the woman opening her eyes, and the serpentine hypnotizing her. "What do you want to her to be, King Pythor?" The serpentine was talking on a cell phone.

_'Now I saw everything.' _Carol thought.

"King Pythor wantssss you to be a flight attendant. Obey hissss comandsss and all of our comandsss!" And the woman nodded, walking away to the flight attendant place.

_'I'm just tired of these "s" everywhere! Well, better find someone who can help me!' _She thought, running away from the airport, and she forgot the fact- she didn't had a place to stay.

"I gotta find a place to stay fast... or else I'll get a cold or worse." Carol murmured, and was looking in every corner. People more or less living their normal lives, except for the fact that the serpentine ruled that place.

Every street that she walked, her blonde hair falling on her face, a serpentine walked. Carolina was scared, and they were walking _normally_. When she stopped into a bus station and saw a map of "New Ouroboros" country.

_'Let's see... what was Ninjago City now is the New City of Ouroboros and... dude I hate that name. Hard to spell. Well, where was Daiya, now is Anacondrai, where was the south cities now is Hypnobrai, the north cities is Fangpyre, west cities is Constrictai and the east cities is Venomari. Uh... come on, why using the name of the tribes to name looking-like cities? Snakes are really dumb, luckily they can't read minds.' _

Carolina went out of the bus station and started running to find somewhere to stay, but then...

"I don't wanna die! Mommy! A red ninja is trying to kill me!" A voice of a little boy could be heard and Carol ran to where the voice came from. When she saw, Kai, the ninja of fire, formely with the mission to protect Ninjago, was about to kill a brown-haired boy.

"Heitor! Oh please, don't kill my son!" A mother was yelling to the red ninja.

But all that he did was raise his sword.

"No!" Carol yelled and blocked the sword with her own hands, which started to bleed.

"You dare staying in my way?" Kai asked, coldly.

"Yes I do, because, let me know, what did that guy said?" Carolina stared the ninja.

"He said that he wanted to stop master Pythor when he grow up. The mission of the ninjas is to kill anyone who is a rebel." The brunette said.

_'Dude, it disgust me to listen the word "master" coming from a ninja's mouth. I got to save that boy someway... I know!' _Carol thought. "Well, I saw he crossing his fingers. It is a symbol that means that he was lying. Of course he wouldn't do that. He was probably making fun of the rebels." She was lying also... crossing her feet fingers, if you count that he couldn't see because of the sneakers.

"Uh, okay. You are new here, so I'm getting a chance for you." He looked at her.

"How do you know I'm new here?" She asked.

"Don't need to know." And he dissapeared.

"Oh, thanks miss! Thanks for saving my little boy!" The mother said.

"It was nothing, but I really gotta go! Bye!" And she ran away.

_"Uh... is she! She can be a rebel!" _Someone was looking at her.

"Hey, you!" A black-haired girl came to her. She had blue eyes, was wearing a white short sleeved blouse, jeans and white flip-flops. "You are seraching for a place to stay, right? Your name is Carolina Helios, right?" The girl asked.

"Y-yes, but..."

"Well, my name is Shannon Tsukihana. I know a place you can stay. I live with a friend, also. I really need to talk to you. I can explain what happened here."

"O-Okay Shannon..." and then Shannon started running with Carol to a building. It was very good looking, had golden-painted walls. It just made a little failure to the name. "Green Destruction?" Carol asked.

"Don't even ask me that I don't know why the name of this building is Green Destruction if the walls are all gold." Shannon crossed her arms when they were in the elevator.

"So... how do you know me?" Carol asked.

"Your name is in your bag." And then she noticed. "And I saw you saving that boy. Many courage to do it. Usually a person would run away from fear."

"I just couldn't let him die." Carol and Shannon went out to the elevator and entered into the apartament. "Dude, this is huge."

"Yes, right? We were seraching for a new person to stay here, or else the serpentine who work here would kick us out, because we're teenagers." Shannon was helping with Carol's clothes. "The apartaments are the only place that the serpentine can't see you 24/7. Now I'm telling. I'm a rebel."

"A rebel? You mean, who are against the serpentine?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Let me tell you what happened here because the full story of Ninjago is boring."

"Of course, I always slept on this class on 5th grade. And just for recording, I was on France."

"Okay, let me start. One day, Pythor found a upgrade jewel, that everyone called the black jewel. It gave powers, I mean, more powers to the serpentine and they won against the ninja. 4 died. 5 are under Pythor's control..."

"Kai is one of them."

"I know. And 1 went missing."

"You know which ninjas?"

"Yes. Setsuna Vetreno, Kaoru Celitirate, Zero Wasser and Hanako Kurumi died. Kai Smith, Jay Walker, Cole... I just don't know his surname, and Zane Julian... also, I forgot Lloyd Garmadon, went under Pythor's control, Madison Viera is missing. People say that she gave up."

"And the samurai girl?"

"She is with me." And then Nya came out of the room. She was different. With long hair, unlike she was before. And wasn't wearing dresses, but a black blouse and white jeans.

"Dude."

"She is the new girl of the city?" Nya asked, looking at Carol.

"Y-yes, I'm Carolina Helios." When Carolina waved, her hand was still bleeding.

"Y-Your hand..."

"Oh. A ninja did this. I saved a boy from being killed." She looked at her hand.

"We need to take care of it. Please, come!" And Nya brought Carol to her room.

_'They really look nice. Well, this was what happened here... so, what I should do? There isn't anyways to stop it?'_

In the newest room of Carolina, it was very good-looking. Golden walls just like the entire building, a already-made bed, a studying table, a TV, a wardrobe, and even a bathroom. It wasn't huge, but perfect.

"OMG OMG OMG this is my room?" Carol said, giving little jumps.

"Yes. Come in." Nya and Carol went into the room, and the first thing that Carol did was jump into the bed. "How relaxing..."

"Well, let me take care of your hand, okay?" And both sit on the bed, Nya started taking care of Carol's hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead." Carol knew that she was going to ask a personal question, and didn't wanted to hurt Nya. So, she decided to use the best way to ask.

"How did you... escaped from Pythor?" And Nya looked down. "S-sorry! You don't need to awnser if you don't wanna! I'm sorry!"

"N-no... that's fine... I really wanted to share it not just with Shannon." She looked at the rooftop.

Carol looked at the amber-eyed girl.

"It was when the worse started to happen... anyone had been killed or controled yet, but... then they shot Set."

* * *

_One of the serpentine got a gun and shot it. All of the others were wondering where, but then Kai looked at the one hit. Setsuna Vetreno. Hitting right on the head._

_"Set!" Kai started crying. But then, another shot. All the remaining ninjas looked to see a dead Zero. Then, two shots. Kaoru and Hanako._

_And also, another shot._

_Where it was going to hit Nya, hit Madison's leg._

_"Madison!" Nya yelled._

_"I'm okay. Run!" Madison yelled back. "Run!"_

_"No, I just can't run with everyone dying!" Nya said._

_"You gotta to! If everything continues to be like that, we'll have no hope! Run Nya, **find the sun and moon ninjas before it's too**__** late.**" Madison whispered to Nya._

_"What?" _

_"Run! And use this elemental gem. It symbolizes fire. Just you, the fire ninja's sister can use it. Now run!" And Nya ran, but hid behind a building._

_"We're without shotss, Pythor." A serpentine said._

_"Ssssso, usssssssse the controlling mode! You idiot!" And then the serpentines made the controlling mode. In the same time, Madison knew what was going to happen and ran away. But the other ninjas were hit. And then, became under Pythor's control._

_Nya stared in shock, but had a mission. And then ran. For her life. _

_Two days later, she was still running, then bumped into another girl._

_"Ouch..."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"No, that's fine. My name is Shannon." _

_"I'm Nya."_

_"So, you're the samurai, right?"_

_"Yes... and I need somewhere to hide. I need a disguise."_

_"I know one. Let your hair grow and stop wearing dresses. And change your name... to Mia."_

_"Mia? It just sounds like Nya!"_

_"But isn't! We can call Nya, but everyone would think it's Mia!"_

_"Uh, you're great on that."_

* * *

"So, it was like that you escaped. And who are these sun and moon ninjas?"

"I still don't know. But I got to find them fast."

Then, Shannon came into the room. The three sit in the bed, Carol already with her bandaged hand. Then the TV turned on from the nothing.

"WHAT THE?" Carol almost fell of the bed. When they all looked, it was Sensei Wu.

"S-Sensei Wu?" Nya asked.

"You really changed, Nya. Looks prettier. I think Jay would be nosebleeding right now." Sensei said.

"Uh, thanks..."

"Well, I'm here talking in this TV. And I am with Lou, Ed and Edna, Garmadon and Misako. Also Dr. Julien."

"You mean, the ninja's parents? And builder, if you count Zane..." Shannon asked.

"Yes, but I got to say that fast. The signal is being lost. You three are finally reunited. The sun and moon ninjas, are you, Carolina Helios and Shannon Tsukihana."

"The sun and moon ninjas?" both asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I can't give you all ninja outfits, and even train you, but Nya can help you. She is a ninja and a samurai at the same time. The gem that Madison gave her turned Nya into a ninja, but she is still a samurai."

"You mean, a ninjarai?" Carol asked.

"What?" Shannon and Nya looked at her.

"Ninja and Samurai. It does make sense, just like Nindroid." Carol crossed her arms.

"Uh... you're right. I liked the term." Nya said.

"So, you three gotta train together, without the serpentine noticing, and become Ninjas to save Ninjago." Sensei said, and then Dr. Julien came.

"There is a way to turn the ninjas back. It is with a mix. It envolves rare gems, parts of the Hypnobrai staff and a DNA of the ninja. The five." Dr. Julien said.

"Uh, you mean Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. Each mix has to have the Ninjas' DNA."

"This will be hard." Nya said.

"And which gem is that?" Shannon asked again.

"I don't know. The signal is being lost, we gotta go!" Dr. Julien yelled.

"Good luck, ninjas and ninjarai." And then the TV turned off.

All of the three looked at each other. The newest ninjas to save Ninjago.

"We're _ninjas_?"

* * *

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**I DID IT! TWO-DAYS-TO-END-THIS! *happy dance***

**Izzie was the one who had the idea of "Ninjarai". I really used or else she would kill me. -.-'**

**And what? Probably Ninja and Samurai together as one is impossible, but it is _fanfiction _here.**

**And Kai almost killing Carol?**

**Let me give they right.**

**Carolina Helios- 16 years old- Ninja of Sun- long Blonde Hair- Green Eyes.**

**Shannon Tsukihana- 16 years old- Ninja of Moon- medium Black hair- blue eyes.**

**Nya Smith (I changed her so I'm giving her info)- 16 years old- Ninjarai (I still laugh) of Fire- now long black hair- amber eyes.**

**Meaning Carol is the only blonde in the team.**

**-Nataly and Izzie, out.**


	3. The Blue Test, Information

**Hello!**

**I know, I changed both cover image and summary (BTW, cover image I found on Google. It belong to their original owners.)**

**Here you go with the second chapter!**

**If you're think "things are going really fast!" is because I'm just doing this on September and I have school, so I have to do this fast.**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ The Blue Test; Information

* * *

Carol stared Nya and Shannon. _'We're really ninjas?'_, she thought.

"A ninja and samurai as one? This isn't impossible?" Nya asked.

"Well, if Pythor controled the old ninjas, so everything is possible right now." Carol said, laughing.

"C-Carol! This is serious! All Ninjago is on our hands right now!" Shannon yelled.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Looks like someone is angry out of the color." Carol crossed her arms and let her tongue out. All the trio laughed.

"You just remind me of..." Nya was about to talk, but stopped.

_'Just remind me of who?' _Carol looked at her then realized. _'Dude I'm so dumb! Of course, Jay!'_

"Carol, why you're facepalming yourself?" Shannon looked at her.

"I think you got it." And she started pointing to Nya.

"Oh."

"Nya, don't worry. Remember what the old man with a huge beard said. We can do it, we're ninjas also! We just have to find that substance of blah blah blah... okay, I still don't understand the DNA thingy, but it will be easy. You two can start training, I'm going to buy something, because I looked on the fridge and we just have sandwiches." Carol said, grabbing the shopping bag, and ran away from the building.

Carol started walking by the street. If she was right, the Ninjago Supermarket was near somewhere. Then, she really found it, but it said "The Serpentine Market". _'Seriously? Now I just have to see a cereal box with Pythor's face with a little hypnobrai toy on it.' _And went in the supermarket. When she looked around, there were serpentine and people. Humans, just like her. 4 or 5 were with red eyes, hypno eyes. Then, she went in the fruits station, to find a blue ninja. Staring at her.

"Hey ya." Carol looked at Jay and became confused. "A friend of mine told me that you protected a little guy. Very brave from you." He was getting closer to Carol, and she was getting away from him.

_'What in the world this ninja wants with me?' _Carol looked at Jay, but she wanted to run away. She just didn't because he was holding his nunchucks in attack position.

"Oh come on, you're scared? What a cute face when someone is scared... fits perfectly on you." Then she realized once again. And didn't liked at all what he was doing.

_'He is flirting with me? What's with that guy?' _

"Why don't you say anything? You're mute?" He looked at her. "Probably not, because Kai told me that you yelled. And loud."

"Can't you just go away? Don't see that I am trying to buy food here?" Carol finally spoke, but then turned away from Jay.

"Anyone turned away from me before."

"So I'm the first one." Carol started to run, but then was hit by a lightning strike. _'I knew it! Wait! I can't attack also, or else he'll found out that I'm a ninja and will try to kidnap me... oh shit.'_

"I tried to be friendly with you, but didn't worked. Because master Pythor said that you have at else to be hurt." Carol looked at Jay. "What a shame. A so cute face, going to be destroyed right now."

Then Carol got up and thought on a plan.

"Don't need to hurt me else. I think I don't feel my back anymore." She lied, making a 'OMG It hurts but I don't want to show' face.

Jay looked confused, but then smirked. "Alright, looks like you're really hurt. And feel sorry, you didn't wanted to stay with a cool guy like me." Then he came closer to her. "But I'm not giving up."

And then dissapeared. Carol looked at the place that he was.

_'Fuck that guy! He has a girlfriend and it's Nya, dude, what the heck! Better send a message text to her, hope she don't kill me.'_

Shannon was trying to do a kick, but was always failing. Falling on the floor.

"You really wasn't born to fight." Nya said, giving her a hand.

"I know. My true dream is to become a resseracher. But I don't think that can become true right now." Shannon looked at the window. "I wonder if Carol met another ninja..."

"What you mean?" Nya asked.

"Well, knowing Pythor, probably he didn't liked what Carol did and will send someone to hurt her." Shannon crossed her arms.

"Carol is in danger and..." Nya's cellphone ringed. She got her Iphone 4s and saw the message. Became in shock.

"What?" Shannon asked.

**Text Message**

**Carol Helios: **Nya, I'm really sorry in saying... I mean, typing this, but you boyfriend (Jay) found me at the supermarket and tried to hurt me. Don't worry, I'm fine, but that son of a - (sorry in saying that, but after what happened there I have to call him that) tried to flirt with me, but I didn't wanted, because I know he is the guy who you love and come on, I don't like him at all, and then he said that he wasn't giving up on trying to get me, so I'm doomed! I don't want to stole him, don't worry, but he really tried. I know in the deep of the deep he didn't wanted to, I mean, the real Jay, but the controlled one probably wanted, so fuck that ninja.

Nya looked at the text message and her hands shaked. She was about to cry.

"J-Jay... he really... tried to flirt with Carol?" Tears were falling from her eyes. She started to cry. "Why...?"

"Oh, come here Nya. Come on." Shannon started hugging Nya. The medium black-haired girl started confortating her.

"I'm going to reply. I know Carol didn't wanted to." Nya said, grabbing her phone and started typing.

**Text Message**

**Nya Smith: **Carol, I know you didn't wanted to hurt me, thanks. It's just hard trying to believe that Jay would do something like that. But as you said (typed), the real Jay wouldn't want to do something like that, I know him. We don't have to say these words to Jay, but Pythor. So fuck Pythor.

Then she stayed calm. "We can't be disturbed by things like that, let's wait that Carol come back for more training.

Carol went out of the supermarket, still with an angry face. _'Oh fuck that blue ninja and you Pythor, I don't want to stole anyone's boyfriend! But how did he found me?' _Then she noticed a man in black. _'Oh Cole, holy shit. Better turn to the other way before he notice me.' _And she started to run.

Run, run away. Trying to not meet a evil ninja. It means, before she steps with _another _one. This time, being Lloyd.

"Oh holy shit! Go ahead, how did you all find me and what do you want with me?" Carol said, angry.

"Shh! Pythor can't find us here!" Lloyd said, with Carol wondering.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" She stared him.

"No. Trust me. Get this." And he removed a piece from his hair. "T-the rare gem of..." He started putting his hand on his forehead, by his hair. Really looked like he was out of Pythor's control. "...blue is on Hyp-hypnobrai, the red on Venomari, the white on-ouch! Fangpyre and the black on Constrictai. T-the green gem, i-is on A-anacondrai... please save me... the evil me don't know all of this... just me." Then he stopped fighting.

_'Oh shit. He's back to evil.' _And she ran away. After running back to Green Destruction, she passed her hand through her hair. _'How did he knew all of this... maybe the big-beard guy told him. As I know, he's his newphew, or whatever it is spelled. So, now I know where these gems are... but still, fuck the blue ninja.' _And she get the elevator.

"Hey gals." Carol entered the apartament.

"Carol! Are you okay?" Shannon hugged Carol.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't kissed by the blue ninja, at all. Thanks godness." She smiled.

"Something else happened, Carol?" Nya asked, already hugging Carol too.

"Yes, the green ninja found me." She said.

"Lloyd?" Shannon and Nya asked.

"Yes, that guy. He wasn't on Pythor's full control, at all. He was fighting agaisnt. But he gave me something that we really need to know."

"What?" Shannon looked at Carol. Carol showed a piece of Lloyd's hair.

"Lloyd's hair! Why he would give us that?" Nya asked. "Oh, the DNA. What else?"

"He gave me where all of the gems are." Carol smiled to them.

"Where?!" Shannon asked and gave a map to Carol.

"Give me colored pencils with the ninjas colors, please." And Shannon gave.

"Okay, The green one is where Daiya was before." She circuled the anacontrai part on green. "The blue gets to be on hypnobrai. That one will be hard, I guess." And she circuled the hypnobrai part on blue. "Red, venomari." And she circuled. "Black, constrictai." Circuled once again. "White, fangpyre." And she circuled it all.

"This is gonna be hard. If at least we had more allies..." Carol said.

"Well, we don't know who is a rebel more than us, because the rebels that show that they're rebels are always caught. Carol had so much _luck _because she got a little bit of intelligence to fool Kai."

"Isn't it and... what you mean by a little bit?" Carol asked. Nya walked to the window and put a hand on it.

"This is really gonna be hard... we really can do it?"

* * *

~End of Chapter~

* * *

**So, this is it! I'm a Jaya supporter, but I wanted to give a "dude what's going to happen next" on that thing, since it always have to have a bad boy on the evil group who has a girlfriend but doesn't remember and hit the main character.**

**But I hope you liked it!**

**-Nataly, out!**


	4. It's Time

**Olá pessoal ~ :D**

**I mean... Hi People~ (Sorry, portuguese homework...)**

**So then, I'm listening to "Stand Up" I think by the 1.000 time... LOL, time to change music Nataly! *Changes to After The Blackout***

**Okay, here we go! **

**(PS: A friend of mine is doing a cover of "Ruby Kiss". The cover image, I asked her, dude, her drawings... O_o)**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ It's Time

* * *

The palace was beautiful. Golden and silver walls everywhere, glass windows... there was the place that Pythor was living right now, from a tomb, to a palace. All the luxury of a king. There were his five servants... you know, the Ninja. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. All of them were working for Pythor since their own defeat. All like little dolls being controled. Didn't asked why, just did. Lloyd was the only one that wasn't full hit at all. He really escaped from the palace and gave Carol all the information of the gems and the DNA. He knew about the new ninjas and the "ninjarai", he knew about everything.

But couldn't tell. His good side didn't let him.

"Ugh... my head..." The brainwashed Lloyd put his hand passing through his hair, making it all messy. "why this..."

He started falling, until fell totally uncounsious, on the floor.

"Can't we take a little break?" Carol asked, all tired of training. She looked at Nya, who was doing their clothing.

"You just made five minutes of kicking that door. Can't you do more... uh... eleven?"

"E-_eleven_?" Carol looked at shock, before failing on the floor. "I just can't stand five, eleven would kill me, I think, these ninjas would kill me in a blink of eyes!"

"Nope, you told me you made ballet lessions on France because Russia was full. You can try fighting dancing." Nya stopped the clothing and put her hand on Carol's shoulder.

Let's confess- They organized all the room to make it big enough to training. If they had some real fighting equipament, the serpentine would suspect.

"So let me put my ballet sneaker." Carol went to her room.

"Hey, what about I do your gi with ballet sneakers?" Nya yelled.

"Okay!" She made a positive sign when got into her room seraching for the sneakers. "Here I am."

"So, let's start." Both went into fighiting position, and Nya made the first move. Carol dodged by making a graceful moviment, she then raised her leg like a true ballarina and hit Nya in the face. "K.O" Nya said, fallen on the floor.

"Sorry." Carol let a laugh out. "Hey, where is Shannon?"

"Good question. Maybe on her room." Nya said, pointing to Shannon's room.

"Okay, I'm gonna see her." Carol started walking to Shannon's room. "Shannie? You in there?" She knocked on Shannon's room. Then heard someone crying.

"Shannie? Something wrong?" Carol went into the room, to saw Shannon really crying on her table.

"C-Carol... no, anything wrong..."

"There is something wrong and I want to know." Carol sit on Shannon's bed, staring at her.

"O-okay... I never thought that all of this would be on me... I don't know how to fight, I'm not fast enough, I'm not strong... _how _can I be a ninja?"

"You know, I can't fight too."

"But you have dancing, it's great to fight. I'm just the person who likes studying." Shannon looked at Carol.

"You know... you can fight if you wanna. Just have to believe on yourself." She smiled. "We're here, aren't we? We can kick Pythor's butt and send him away from Ninjago and the rest of the world! Whooo!" Carol started jumping on Shannon's bed.

Shannon started to laugh. "I think you're right."

"Think? I _am _right!" Carol stand up looking at Shannon.

"Everyone, shut up! The mailsnake is coming! Act... naturally." Nya said. "Dude, I have to get something on my room."

"Okay, I'll get the mail." Carol got up and went to the door, to hear the doorbell ringing. She opened the door to see a fangpyre looking at her with the carts.

"Hi... got correspondence for us?" Carol asked.

"Yesss, that huge letter and a orange backpack sssent from France."

"That one is mine." Carol got the letter and the backpack. "Thank you. Have a great day." _'But No.' _She said softly but thought angrily._  
_

The snake got away and closed the door. The letter was really heavy. When she looked the one who sent it, she noticed 5 golden pieces looking like these things that they use when end collecting blood for exams. Golden with a glass. Then, a note was there.

_"The pieces of a hypnobrai staff that we got when trying to heal Kai one day. _

_Put the gems on it, a part of the ninja's DNA and then shake. _

_There you go. _

_ ~Sensei Wu"_

"Oh..." Carol looked at the golden parts that she called 'Guérir Tubes' (Curing Tubes on English)

"What is this?" Shannon asked, looking at the Guérir.

"Parts of the Hypnobrai staff transformed into tubes. I called it "Guérir", meaning "Curing" on english." Carol said.

"Hey, great name." Nya said.

"This one is for Lloyd." She put the blonde hair on the Guérir. "Okay, how about we getting the green gem fast?"

"Why the green one?" Nya asked.

"Because, think. If we get the _most powerful _ninja on _our _side, so, look at the help that we would have to heal the other ones! I'm amazing dude!" Carol started explaining and dancing through all the living room.

"That does make sense." Shannon said.

"Yes, it does. But it means..." Nya started saying.

"Ready to show the newest ninjas to the world, girls?" Carol extended her hand to Nya and Shannon.

"Ready." Nya gave her hand to Carol.

"I guess... yes." Shannon gave her hand also.

"Ninja-go!" The three yelled, raising her hands to the air.

-Anacondrai District-

"C'mon, this isn't The Hungers Games to be separated on "Districts"!" Carol said, looking at the plate.

"Shut up Carol! We still aren't ready! Try to remember that we are here as tourists!" Shannon said.

Carol was with a blue and black jacket, black shorts and blue boots, and with the same golden key, her hair tied on a ponytail. Shannon was with a white dress with a red belt and a red jacket, and with red sneakers. Nya was her free hair, wearing a green blouse, jeans and green boots. All the three with the Guérir on their pockets.

"Okay, focus both of you. We still have to enter into the cave, to get that rare gem..." Nya said, but Carol interrupted.

"Which is being protected by the green ninja himself and a bunch of constrictai."

"Oh dude... how can we pass through them?"

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**So, how it was? **

**I tried making the suspense a little bit later. Seriously. **

**And now I'm listening to a cover of Radioactive.**

**If you're wondering "Wait Lloyd wasn't uncounsious on the start of the chapter? How did this turned out?"**

**Just in the next chapter!**

**~Nataly, out!**


	5. Stop The Aching

**Hi there~**

**Finally I got with this new chapter!**

**I made the "Beachy ToD" once again! _  
_**

**So, here goes the newest chapter;**

**THAT IS REEEEEEEEEEALLY SHORT.**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Stop The Aching

* * *

When Carol and Nya were looking at each other, worried, Shannon saw Lloyd going into the cave.

"We'll have to separate." Shannon said, with confiance on her voice.

"What?" Carol asked.

"There aren't too much Constrictai. At least one of us can defeat it. Two others go and get the gem. Because Lloyd went into there right now." Shannon pointed to the constrictai.

"Everyone, I'm scared... we're gonna have to reveal us!" Carol said.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Nya put her hand on Carol's shouder.

Then she nodded, and the three went in front of the constrictai.

"What do you want, girlsss?" One of the serpentine asked.

"Pass. We need to go into there." Nya said, pointing to the cave.

"No. Masster Pythor sssaid you can't go passing throught thissss point." The another one said.

"So I'm gonna have to make you go away." Nya said, getting a katana.

"Sssshe issss daring to fight usss! Defeat her!" The leader of the group said. The 'ninjarai' wasn't scared. Even she didn't remembered how to do Spinjitzu, she started to fight with all of her ability. Shannon and Carol nodded to her, and both went into the cave. Nya was winning agaisnt them, but then got caught by one.

"Ugh... can't breathe..." She said, still holding herself on it.

"You lossst, girl..."

_'Uh! Now I remember! Relax, Nya, relax...' _She relaxed, then got free. "Ninja-go!" And for the... second time, she did spinjitzu. A crimson spinjitzu. Then her clothing appeared. It was a crimson gi, with fire on the front and in the back of it, and a mask covering her nose and mouth. Unlike a normal ninja, she was wearing a samurai hat.

"A ninja... with a samurai hat?" Then she jumped on the serpentine and made fire.

"The term is "Ninjarai" for you, dude!"

...

"We got there?" Carol asked, probably for the fourth time to Shannon.

"It looks like we got there?" Shannon asked, still running.

"No..." Carol made a sad face.

"So, keep running!" Shannon yelled, and then both continued to run until saw a light. "This way."

When they noticed, the gem was still a little far, in front of it was a serious-controlled Lloyd.

"Oh no..." Carol murmured. "Not the green ninja!" She shook her head.

"It will be hard pass through him." Shannon said.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Carol said, already pointing her nunchucks, that she really was great with them. Lloyd made a ball of light and hit Carol.

"Carol!" Shannon said, going to her, then Carol gave something to her. The Guérir. "What?"

"Go to the gem. Get it. I can hold him a little more." Carol said.

"No, I can't leave you behind..."

"...or me, or more than one million of people." Carol smiled at her. "I guess you don't have choice."

Then Shannon nodded, and ran.

"You're really dumb, aren't you? Letting your friend go?" Lloyd said, crossing his arms.

"You would do the same." And Carol got in position attack, then started spinning, without noticing, she made a orange-yellow spinjitzu. Then her ninja gi appeared. Orange. With a rising sun in the front and it's reflection on the water on the back. The difference was the black ballet sneakers, that she was wearing. And a mask that covered her mouth and nose. "I DID SPINJITZU DUDE!" And she started dancing in front of Lloyd.

"But you still didn't won against me."

...

Shannon looked at Carol with her gi. She got a little bit sad, since she wanted to do spinjitzu too. When Shannon looked, there was a big constrictai in front of her.

"You can't passss."

"Yes I can! I don't have a choice, just like Carol said!" Then she got all of her strenght, and then did her spinjitzu. Her gi was purple, with the 4 fases of the moon, and in the back a full moon. A purple mask covered her nose and her mouth. Then, well, I can say R.I.P a random serpentine :D

Shannon reached the gem, and got it. Put it on the Guérir, already with Lloyd's hair, started shaking it, until the glass became green. She ran back to Carol, who was already losing.

Carol nodded, making Lloyd turn back to only see green smoke.

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Okay, what did just happened right there?**

**Wait, I know~ **

**Just telling in the next chapter.**

**I know it was short, sorry. One word: School.**

**A bunch of words: Not. doing. until. friday. cause. of. test. and. I got. to stay. on. school. all. friday.**

**~Nataly, out!**


	6. Green Apocalypse

**Hello once again!**

**It's me, Nataly! (no, nevermind. The account is mine but who uses is Izzie XD. Just kidding, it's really me)**

**New chapter on the air.**

**Things are really going fast, aren't they? -.-'**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Green Apocalypse

* * *

"What the *cough* heck *cough* is that *cough* green smoke? *cough*" Carol asked, while taking away the smoke and finally could be seen her face.

"Sorry Carol." Shannon said, in her ninja outfit.

"Heya, great color. Purple. Mine's orange." Carol said, showing her gi.

"Yes, and you're without your mask." Shannon pointed at Carol's face. She immediataly put the mask on. "About Lloyd?"

"The _vert _ninja?" Carol said "green" on French. She couldn't blame herself, two years in france... "Hey dude."

Lloyd was on his knees, with his face down. Carol prepared her nunchucks (read the other chapters!) and Shannon got her shurikens, but was still shaking.

"What happened? Where is everyone? OMG they sold out all MLP stuff?" Lloyd started looking around while asking many stupid questions.

"That dude is a brony." Carol crossed her arms.

Then Lloyd looked at the two ninjas that were staring at him. "W-who are you?" **(No, he didn't remembered Carol's hair at all.)**

Carol and Shannon take off their masks, and then Carol coughed again.

"That green smoke didn't made out well, at all." She said, while coughing. "Finally stopped."

"Yes, I couldn't stand it." Shannon smiled at Carol. Lloyd was still staring them.

"What, green ninja?" She looked at him.

"What happened to Ninjago? Where is everyone?" He was in panic.

"Wear this and let's go. We killed the snakes, probably anyone will know it's us." Shannon gave Lloyd a black jacket with a hoodie and pants. "Carol, where's Nya?"

"Maybe outside, let me find her!" Carol went out. "Nya-chan~ We healed Lloyd~" She said, in a cute japanese tone. Not just french, but japanese. Too much anime.

When Shannon looked back, Lloyd was with the clothes. "So, why I'm wearing this? What happened?"

"Just _act _like your name is Michael and let's go to the apartament. We'll explain everything." And she suddenly make her normal clothes appear. Lloyd was still confused. He didn't remembered what happened.

"Carol, Nya, here he is. Let's call him Michael on the streets, just to cover us. We still can cover." Shannon appeared to Carol and Nya, with their normal clothes.

"Yes, the cameras were broken and because of that there were too much snakes... that I killed." Nya said, pointing to the snakes. "Hi again, Lloyd."

"Y-You're really changed, Nya." Lloyd said, surprised.

"Let's stop the speechie, green brony and let's go!" Carol said, raising her hand.

...

"So, can you explain me?" Lloyd said, already on the apartament. "Where is the guys? And the rest of the girls?"

"Lloyd, Ninjago was dominated by Pythor. He now is the ugh... uh... ah... _king _of this place." Carol said, making disgusted faces. "The worse that I saw was Kai calling him "master"." She murmured.

"What?"

"Yes, and then we found out that we're ninjas when I came back from France, that I found out that it all happened, and all..."

"You're just making things confused here, Carolina." Shannon said, stopping Carol's talking.

"Anyways, you wanna know what happened to the others?" She looked back at Lloyd.

"Yes."

Then Shannon and Nya went out of the room.

"Well... Lloyd, as I remember what Shannon said, 4 of them are dead."

_"D-dead?" _Lloyd said, in shock. "Who?"

"Zero Wasser, Setsuna Vetreno, Hanako Kurumi and..." Carol tried to remember the last one.

"Who's the fourth one?" He looked at her.

"Let me remember! Dude, I can't think with you interrupting me!" She said, putting her hand on the forehead. "Yes, I remember!"

"Who is?"

"Kaoru Lumen Celitirate." Kaoru's name echoed through the room. Lloyd stared in shock. Kaoru. The one that he loved, dead.

"No..." He said, with his head down. "That just can't be..."

Lloyd was shanking. Carol looked at him, not just surprised, but guilty. _'I should have talked in a better way than this one. I never gave a bad bad bad news, so I..." _

"Everyone..." He murmured, with tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Carol said, with confidence.

"What?" Lloyd looked at her.

"I told you in a normal way that news, I didn't wanted to hurt you at all. Sorry." She said. "You know, I had some problems today... and probably luck isn't on my side. I found out that I'm a ninja, the blue ninja tried flirting with me, and now I have to give bad news. It's kinda of sometimes, I don't know how to express it." Carol sit on the floor.

"T-that's fine... and wait... Jay tried flirting with you?" She nodded. "That's strange."

"Well, the other four are under Pythor's control, you were too but we healed you and..." then Carol facepalmed. "Once again?"

He nodded. "Now I remember I talked with you before, Carolina. Who you're trying to heal next?"

"Uh, we don't know." She got the map and showed it to Lloyd.

"I think I got it. Knowing the snakes, the easier one would be on the constrictai, I think. Not sure." He said.

"I was thinking in getting by the leader, Cole. So, really on constrictai." Then Shannon came in.

"What about... that one?" She pointed to a part of the map.

...

"HOW DID THAT HAPPENED?" Pythor asked and yelled, full of anger. He looked at his three only human not-controlled servants, well, students that were forced to go there. About it? They're hating it.

"I-I didn't even knew about Lloyd being on the Skyway... I mean, Anaconda Cave. Sorry, master... I'm not used to these names." The one with glasses and brown hair said.

"Even I. All that I know is the cameras were turned off that time. So, I don't know nothing else!" The only girl, the raven-haired with a yellow mecha.

"And all that I know is they were killed." The ginger-haired one said.

"Igor, Heloisssse and Chrissstian... how you three wanna stssssudy here to become my first ssssservants without being controlled if you three don't know anything?" **(If he looks different, sorry.)**

"But I don't wanna study here..." Igor, the glasses one said.

"What? You don't wanna?" Pythor stared Igor.

"H-he was just kidding!" Heloise said, trying to save his friend. "W-wasn't you, Igor?"

"No! I'm tired in being forced to study here and become servants of that guy. I just can't take it!"

Christian and Heloise looked at their angry friend, that was about to lost his will.

"Ssssserpentine! Take Chrisssian and Heloisssse away from here, and get Igor to the hypnobrai!" Pythor yelled. "I'm not accepting these type of commentary!"

Then a bunch of serpentine got Chrisian and Heloise back to their rooms, and the other ones got Igor. Then one hypnobrai came.

"You're just a rebel guy... look into my eyes!" The hypnobrai yelled.

"I'm not looking!" Then they took off his glasses, which were broken by the wall.

"Look!" The hypnobrai yelled once again.

"No!"

But it was hard keeping the eyes closed. He opened just a little, then the hypnobrai used that.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Igor was now full controlled.

Heloise looked by a little bit of the door.

_"When it will end...?"_

* * *

**What about the new characters? It may is torture having to stand Pythor forcefully.**

**I decided- When October comes, I'll be doing _three _stories: Ruby Kiss (Mainly); Calls Me Home (Secondary) and BTD (Third, I _do _need dares dude!)**

**Well, doing school stuff, bye!**

**-Nataly**


	7. Waterfall

**Hello people in this world who like chocolate~**

**And the ones that don't too :)**

**It's a new chapter for you all.**

**I STILL NEED DARES FOR BTD! PLEASE!**

**PS: Who read "Turquoise Tear" will understand a little bit of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Waterfall

* * *

Heloise sit on the floor and recosted her head on the wall. The raven haired girl looked at the ceiling. She hadn't seen the sun by weeks. The ginger-haired guy then came closer to her.

"Don't worry Helo, everything will be okay, I know, a new hope has arisen." Christian put his hand on her shoulder.

"H-how do you know this?" She asked.

"I know more than you can ever imagine..." Then he hugged her. "More than you can even imagine..."

As that, his hand turned light blue by a couple of seconds.

* * *

"You not mean that to make Nya happy, right? Because, dude, hypnobrai is the hardest one to get! We don't even know how to fight with closed eyes!" Carol was freaking out. "You know, getting the _bleu _ninja will be a hard thing!"

"B-bleu?" Lloyd asked, looking at Carol. "You mean blue, right?"

"It's the same!" She shook her head crazily. "You know that I lived in France by _two years_."

"I didn't, but know I know." He let a laugh out.

"So, what you think? Shall we get the blue one?" Shannon asked.

"Uh... okay? Maybe?" Carol replied. _'Dude, probably Shannon hit her head on the toilet once again or something else.' _She thought, while walking to her room.

Carol sit on the bed and got her diary from behind the pillow. Then got her golden key from the necklace and opened it. The diary was brown with a picture of a golden feather. Then she looked at the pictures and everything else that she wrote and had in France. Looked at the full-blank page, and started writing.

_Golden Key_

_I thought that I would finally be back home after these happy two years on france, but I was wrong. Ninjago was dominated by Pythor and the serpentine, and four ninjas died. 5 were under their control, but one is with us now. We healed him. If you are thinking, "we", I mean my newest friends: Shannon and Nya. They're simply amazing. I also found out that we three are ninjas. I'm the ninja of sun. Nya is the Ninjarai of Fire and Shannon is the ninja of moon. We all found and healed Lloyd Garmadon, ninja of creation and the supposed-to-be future spinjitzu master. But he isn't as his four protectors are still under Pythor's control. Shannon had the idea to get the lightning master, Jay. The son of a bitch tried to flirt with me! Okay, right now he is a son of a bitch, but probably his good side isn't like that. Well, I gotta think that getting into the hypnobrai is very very hard! And also, we could find the missing ninja, that looks like her name is Madison Viera. But nothing of we think on that, right? Ninjago would be completely doomed if I didn't decided coming home. Well, I'm not still at home, but its my reason to fight._

_That calls me home._

Carol put a picture of she, Nya and Shannon together in their ninja outfits on the diary and closed it. She got up and then looked at the window. Then went into the bathroom. **(AN- If you're imagining the scene, just try to think on her feets and her face.) **She took of her shoes and put the necklace closer to the sink. She turned on and started taking her shower. The water fell on her face and she felt a calm, peaceful feeling. Her element was somehow related to fire, but she felt a calm feeling just being touched by water. Then it started to shine. It shined with a turquoise color. Shined brightly. Carol looked at the water falling onto her, falling on her eyes, hair, body... it really was a great feeling. She turned off the shower, and put her new clothes. A beige and black jacket with the words "true emotion" written on it's right side, black jeans and beige sneakers. She thought something like that would be impossible, but it wasn't. She got her orange bag and filled it with everything that she would need.

"I'm ready." She said to everyone in the living room.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Chrissstian! Heloise! Come here right now!" Pythor yelled, and both started running to him.

"Ow my head... hit it on the wall." Heloise said, putting her hand on her head.

"Heloise, you're gonna with Jay to vigile the Hypnobrai District. Christian, you'll stay with me." Pythor said, pointing to the blue ninja. Christian bit his lip.

"Master, if you let me go with Jay instead of Heloise, I ask you. Can I?" He looked at Pythor with remindedfull eyes.

"Thesssse eyes... no, nevermind. Okay, you can go." Pythor said, shaking his hand on the air.

"Christian, what you're doing?" Heloise asked. He come closer to her.

"Helping the new arisen hope. I'll be bringing you out of here in a couple of days." He whispered on her ears and then got up and went to Jay's side.

"I really have to go with him?" Jay asked, pointing at Christian.

"Problem if I look better than you?" He got his bag and put it behind his shoulder. "Let's get going, you dumb head."

Jay looked at anger at a walking away Christian. "Alright, alright."

* * *

On the Hypnobrai district, Carol, Shannon, "Mia" and "Michael" were walking through the museum were was located the blue gem.

"A museum? Worse place to hide a gem." Lloyd said, looking at the golden walls.

"Agreed." Carol said. "Maybe they're too dumb to find this out."

"Can you two shut up and start seraching? It's probably somewhere." Shannon said, but then a shadow covered her.

"What is probably somewhere?" Shannon turned back to see the blue ninja staring at her.

"Oh holy shit." Carol murmured.

"Don't try to hide. Probably you all are rebels. And..." He took of Lloyd's hoodie. "Lloyd?"

"Crap." Lloyd said.

"Okay, we're now in big trouble, everyone." Nya said, and they all looked at Jay.

"Jay, how can you be helping Pythor? Look right at what he did to you!" Carol said, then bit her lip. "Your son of a bitch!"

"Hey, his mother wasn't that bad!" Nya looked at Carol.

"Well, right now he is a son of a bitch, but maybe he wasn't." She showed her tongue to Jay.

"You all are gonna die, right now!" He started fighting all the new ninjas. They all put on their ninja suits and started fighting. Lloyd's changed the mask, only this. All started fighting, to Shannon be hit and fall on the wall, Lloyd fall on a glass stand and Carol be somehow locked into a statue. Just reminded Nya and Jay.

"Never play with that Ninja." Carol said, in pratically the hand of the statue.

"Jay, don't you remember me. It's Nya. I maybe have changed a little, but it's still me! Please, remember me!" She yelled.

"I don't care about this." He raised his nunchucks. In the same time, a golden shotgun hit him with water.

"That can't be..." Lloyd looked at the one who shoot on Jay.

Everyone looked at shock at the one who dared hiting Jay.

"Christian! What you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"I'm doing what I was assembled to do since I was born." Then he took off his hat.

_"No way... you're alive?"_

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Heh. If you really read Turquoise Tear you know who it is. **

**I really planned that to happen! And also, 9.8 on English! Great grade for me! *happy dance***

**~Nataly, out!**


	8. The Wind's Cry

**Finally I'm doing that chapter again~**

**It's because I didn't got that many reviews... I thought that anyone liked it after the 5 chapter :(**

**So then, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ The wind's cry

* * *

"Z-Zero..." Lloyd looked at the fully-alive Zero, the ninja of water. "...how did you...?"

"It's a long story, dude." Zero crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not finished here!" Jay yelled, still at the control of Pythor.

"Hey Carol, wanna say your last words to the evil Jay?" Zero smirked and showed the guérir on his hands to Carol, secretly. She smiled, jumped off the statue and came closer to Jay.

"Fuck you." Then she backed off.

"I didn't underst-" Jay was interrupted by a blue smoke. Zero got the guérir and the blue stone without anyone noticing. "What happened?"

"Jay! You're...back!" Nya yelled and started to cry.

"Uh... I'm not holding a candle!" And then Carol ran away.

"Wait, I'm not also!" Shannon followed her.

"Sayonara!" I think you know what Lloyd did.

"Don't wanna be here right now!" Zero ran too.

Jay looked at the running away people. Nya looked at Jay, came closer and put her hand on his cheek, to see that it had a cut. She smiled, and right knew how did Zero got Jay's DNA. But then, smiled. She finally was with the boy that she loved back.

"Nya... that's you?" Jay looked at Nya back, seeing her amber eyes, long black hair and ninja outfit. "...you're a ninja?"

"Ninjarai." She reminded him. "And I changed a little. You sincerly don't know what happened to Ninjago. And still, I wanna know something."

"What?"

"Would you... really flirt with another girl?" Nya looked down.

"Why I would do something that horrible with the girl that I love?" He looked.

"Well, you was under Pythor's control... and tried to flirt with Carolina, a friend of mine. Do you remember a girl in a orange ninja outfit with blonde hair cursing at you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"It was her."

"Oh." Jay looked surprised, and then hugged Nya. "I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. Never forgiving myself."

"It wasn't your fault. I know that right." Then both looked at each other, before sharing a long, soft kiss.

In the meanwhile, the other ninja were looking at them.

"Can I throw away my lunch? I mean, it's cute, but..." Carol said.

"I never had a boyfriend before :(" Shannon said.

"Girls are really gross." Lloyd said, to then face a staring Carol and Shannon.

"About Kaoru?"

"Let's not envolve the others on this." Zero said.

"Alright, alright... well, now we have the _bleu _ninja, it just rest the _blanc, rouge _and _noir _ninjas." Carol started talking in French once again. "Not forgetting to find the missing _gris _ninja!"

"What the...?" Lloyd stared at her.

"White, red, black and gray, respectivaly." She said.

"Uh. French is more complicated than I thought."

"Peut être assurée." (You can be sure.)

* * *

"Christian is Zero? How that Ninja can be alive?! You knew something, right Heloise?" Pythor said, looking at Heloise.

"I-I didn't knew that we had a good ninja here... I seriously didn't knew!" Heloise looked at Pythor back. "But there's something that I know..."

"What is...?"

"I'm not here." She looked at Pythor.

"What you mean? You're right in front of me!"

"No, I'm not." Then a light came and took her away.

"H-how that...?" An under-control Igor looked at the point that Heloise went away.

"She was an projection this whole time?" Pythor looked confused. "AND I FELL FOR IT!"

* * *

A raining street. A vivid-red-haired girl walked by the streets of "New Ouroboros City", the drops falling on her face like tears. She was without an umbrella, and if you looked closer, she was with contact lenses. Green contact lenses. She was wearing a black jacket, a lavender blouse with roses drawed on it, shorts and black sneakers. Something that nobody noticed was a piece of metal on her pocket. She got the piece of metal, to show that it was the remaining of a bow. On one of her fingers, it had a golden ring in a bird form with a lavender stone on it. Her hand was shaking.

_You can stop the aching_

_'Cause you're the one I need_

She sang softly and weakly. A song that reminded her of the guy that she really loved, well, that doesn't love her since everything happened. Through the contact lenses, tears. The red-haired girl was alone on the street.

What nobody noticed also was...

...remains of blood on her back...

...made by a gun.

* * *

"So, you're the girl that I- oh I mean, you know, the me being not me, because the real one me didn't wanted to do this, and when I say the real one I say me, me right now, not the..." Jay was saying and saying around trying to make a stupid question on Green Destruction. Carol and Shannon were looking at him.  
"I told you to get the black one." Carol whispered.

"Luckily there wasn't any hypnobrai there." Shannon whispered back.

"...and then in the friday I stoled Cole's piece of cake, but dude that guy is obsessed for cake and..."

"JUST ASK IT ALREADY!" Carol and Shannon yelled.

"You're the girl that the controlled me tried to flirt with?" Jay finally asked.

"Just _that _question? Yes, it's me." Carolina crossed her arms and went to the kitchen. "Our luck that nobody knows that we're ninjas. Still. I'm gonna eat something." Then she walked away.

Carol opened the window on the kitchen, looked at it and saw a girl on the rain looking at her.

_'Who's that girl?' _She thought.

The girl's hair followed the wind as it grew stronger and stronger, to Carol could hear something.

The wind was talking with her.

_"Please... help me... my voice is dissapearing... little by little."_

_"Help me."_

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Heloise is a projection? And who's that red haired girl?**

**Well, I know all the anwsers, but... not telling you all!**

**The song is a phrase from "Fire and Fury"... I love it.**

**I don't own Ninjago, which belongs to lego, and don't own Fire and Fury, belonging to Skillet.**

**-Nataly, out!**


	9. Lie Within the Truth

**WARNING: TOO MUCH VIOLENCE. REALLY REALLY VIOLENCE AND BLOOD ON THIS CHAPTER. AND CURSING; YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**(That's what you get when you read a scary TMNT fic 0_o)**

**SONG USED: Final Masquerade - Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ A lie withing the truth

* * *

Carol's hair followed the wind. The red-haired girl's cry for help was being teld by it.

"H-how..." She asked. "...how can I do it?"

_"Please... I'm getting weaker... help... it's all that I ask you... sun ninja."_

"How do you know I'm a ninja?"

_"I... I just remember that. I don't remember anything else. I just know that my voice is going away." _

Then Carol went out of the building without anyone noticing, and got the red haired girl into it. When she sit down, she looks at everyone.

"Who is she?" Lloyd asked.

"Her voice is going away, she told me." Carol said. "Somehow, by the wind."

"The wind can talk?" Jay asked.

"That is strange..." Shannon looked.

"Agreed." Nya said.

Then the red-haired girl got a paper and started writing with all of her strenght left. When she gave Lloyd the paper, everyone looked shocked at it.

_Someone say to that girl that I'm not with memory loss. It was the only way to make me bring me here. Lloyd, Jay, Nya, I'm sure you know me. Well, I really I'm losing my voice, Pythor's fault. See that blood on my back? It was the shot that one of his serpentine gave me... I survived by a miracle. The shot really got my back, but it didn't affected any vital part, just like you, Zero. Well, then I changed all my appareance, used my original hair, got green contact lenses to hide my true me. The voice loss it's because of the shot. Well, let's get to the important part. Zero, Heloise never existed. She was a realistic projection that I did with the remains of my voice to find out what Pythor was planning. Unsucefully, of course :p. I'm gonna write who I really am right now._

Then the red haired girl started writing again in another piece of paper, and gave it to Jay.

"No way... you're are mute but... alive... thanks godness!" Jay hugged the red-haired girl. She let a grown of pain. "Oh, sorry."

"Who she is?" Zero asked. Jay handed over the paper for Zero.

* * *

Venomari district. A known brunnete stayed in front of it, looking at everything around it. Amber eyes that lost it's shine at long time ago. A red suit that still fits on him perfectly. A sword being carried. And a bunch of Venomaris behind him.

"Don't forget your true mission- we don't know how did Jay and Lloyd betrayed Master Pythor, but we have to protect that cave. Somehow, they use something inside this cave and make them turn against their true master. So, stay alert." Kai said, coldly. The voice wasn't the same voice that was a caring voice, somedays angry. No, it was such a cold voice that didn't fit on him. He looked like a leader. An evil leader. "Or else I'll have to cut all of your heads off." He showed the platinum sword that scared all the Venomaris there, since he didn't had mercy or never went easy. One of the resting five best soldiers of Pythor. He then two kids playing, looking more like siblings. The older kid was playing with the youngest, when the youngest fell, and then was helped by the oldest. Kai bit his lip. One of the lies put on his head was the fact that his sister abondoned him. He just hated seeing siblings together, playing and having fun as he was there, suffering. He raised his sword and came closer to the older kid. He turned around.

His only remains were blood.

"P-Peter... big bro... why?" The youngest girl was looking to her dead big brother, Peter. She started crying.

"Stop crying." Kai said, but she was still crying. "_Stop_ crying!_"_

Then he punched the little girl on the nose. Which started bleeding.

"T-That hurt..." The girl cried louder.

"Tell me your name." He held the girl by the arm. She shook her head. "Tell!"

"Claudia... Claudia Well." She let more and more tears fall from her face, but gave up.

"Claudia..." He looked closely at her. Then, by a few seconds, the shine on Kai's eyes came back. He looked at the dead boy that he, himself killed, and the girl he was about to torture. One more on his list.

"..." Claudia looked at Kai's eyes. At his scar. That he obtained to save his sister. "...what?" Then he let her go.

"I-I'm SORRY!" Kai looked at her. "I didn't wanted to do this... I don't want to hurt... anyone... please... help me."

"B-But how...?"

"Look out!" Another girl said. But she was pale as a ghost. Violet hair and blue eyes that identified her well. "Stay away from her."

Kai's eyes suddenly became shining again. He was under control once again.

"You traitor. You told us that you was on our side, why are you lying?" He asked the violette.

She looked at him with the blue eyes. Turquoise iris that shined naturally. "I was taken as dead, so why I can't choose my own path?"

"Because you're just alive because of_ him_, don't you remember?" The turquoise-eyed girl suddenly looked surprised. She really had a favor with the black ninja. But she didn't accepted at all. "Don't you remember, _Kurumi_?" He shouted.

Kurumi then untied her hair and the blue butterfly which tied it fell on the floor. Her blue eyes looked with anger to him. So then, she grabbed a rod, a golden rod. Two diamonds were located on it's tips. Claudia was looking surprised at it.

"I said. Stay away from her." Kurumi said, with a anger voice. "Or else I wouldn't be sure... if you still wanna the truth."

"I wanna. But you can't just betray master Pythor like-"

"Master Pythor a piece of shit! I can't stand that world anymore..." She said, with her fist shaking, as Claudia backed off. "...you just kill every older sibling on this world... so why didn't you killed yourself yet?"

Kai looked at Kurumi again. Anger was overflowing on his eyes, but confusing.

"You're a older brother at all. Before you joined that son of a bitch, you really loved your sister. You two were happier every time that you saw each other. But you also had a lover. Her best friend. Nya really liked the fact that her best friend and her brother were in love. But in the massacre day... you let her go." Kurumi stared him before pointing the golden weapon. Kai got his black katana and went on fighting position. "Run, get your brother and run Claudia."

Claudia nodded, got Peter and ran away.

_Tearing me apart with_

_Words you wouldn't say_

_And suddenly tomorrow's_

_A moment washed away_

_'Cause I don't have a reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_But we both keep on waiting_

_For something we won't find_

The katana hit the rod with fire and fury. Both were masked, one with a black and red mask, the other with a dark pink one. The violet hair was messy. It went hiting and hiting, Kai and Kurumi were in the same fighting level. The only difference that was Kurumi kept away her first name, and she still remembered Kai as he was before. Her friend. Her best friend.

_The light on the horizon_

_Was brightier yesterday_

_With shadows floating over_

_The scars begin to fade_

_We said it was forever_

_But then it slipped away_

_Standing at the end of the_

_Final Masquerade_

_The Final Masquerade_

It gave her a reason to fight. Kai didn't knew or remembered why he was fighting for protecting Pythor, but Kurumi knew why she was fighting. To make everything turn back to normal, before the darkness consumed all Ninjago. Her ninja gi was dark pink, with cherry petals draw on the front and in the back. Shined perfectly with her normal side. A gentle girl, before everything was like that. Kurumi had a first name which she took away. To protect herself.

_All I ever wanted_

_The secrets that you keep_

_All you ever wanted_

_The truth I couldn't speak_

_'Cause I can't see forgiveness_

_And you can't see the crime_

_And we both keep on waiting_

_For what we left behind_

He finally hit her face, making her mask fly away. A cut was made, blood falling from her face. Kurumi hit him back, half of his sleeves went flying away also. Tears were falling from her eyes, she didn't wanted to hurt him, but she was, and in the same time, she kept his blood on a little tube, which faster she hide it.

_The light on the horizon_

_Was brightier yesterday_

_With shadows floating over_

_The scars begin to fade_

_We said it was forever_

_But then it slipped away_

_Standing at the end of the_

_Final Masquerade_

_The Final Masquerade_

_The final masquerade_

_Standing at the end of the Final Masquerade_

Kai keep trying to hit a vital part for her, as she was trying to escape from the attacks and of the fight. For someone who had the bad side of a Cinderella life, it was pure despair as living form. Kai, who always protected his friends even not being the leader, now wanted to hurt them just by a unknown reason.

Maybe just because of a single lie that was told him.

_The light on the horizon_

_was brighter yesterday_

_with shadows floating over_

_The scars begin to fade_

_We said it was forever_

_But then it slipped away_

_Standing at the end of_

_The Final Masquerade_

Kurumi finally let go of his attacks and arms and started running away, blood everywhere on her body. Blood and more blood could be seen.

_Standing at the end of_

_The Final Masquerade_

_Standing at the end of_

_The Final Masquerade_

She started crying. Tears could be start blue and then it became red because of the blood on her face.

"Kai... for you it isn't just Kurumi..." Kurumi murmured, as running away to Green Destruction.

"It's **Hanako Kurumi**."

_The Final Masquerade_

* * *

**I'M ALIVE DUDE! I told you I am alive. I was just waiting to post the new chapter.**

**I said it was sad. Now that story can turn into a big series, hope you like it. **

**I love AUs.**

**And also, thanks for your support, everyone! I mean, who like this story~**

**-Nataly**


	10. Night Protector

**Man I just love the song that I inserted there! (The cover, the original is a piece of shit)**

**Wrecking Ball - Megan Nicole (because Miley Cyrus is terrible ;))**

**I'll be not using Kurumi's real name until the end.**

**And if you are thinking - wait, Cole loved WHO? **

**This is an AU, so deal with it.**

**So then, hope you like this chapter!**

**Don't own anything except the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Night Protector

* * *

"S-Setsuna? You're alive?" Zero looked at the full different Setsuna, with red hair. Her original color hair.

"Set..." Lloyd looked at her. "I can't believe you're alive... let me know, others are too?"

Setsuna just shook her head, and then made a face that meant "I don't know".

"Oh, so maybe we have a chance in finding another missing ninjas?" Carolina asked.

"Probably." Shannon crossed her arms. "Hey, the TV turned on alone!"

And it really did. There it was, in the local news, with Norsake Hypnotica, it's ancora, talking on it.

_"News. The Night Protector, known as Kurumi, surname unknown, face unknown, was seen injuring one of Master Pythor's servants, Kai Smith. No clear of his or her face or hair, because of the loss memory that the former Fire Ninja usually have. If someone finds him or her, report immediatelly. Norsake to Serpentine TV."_

And then the TV turned off.

"That is... strange. People say the Night Protector joined Pythor, but now is betraying him? Interesting, probably that person can be our ally." Nya looked at the TV. "But no one would report about Night Protector, he or she always help the rebels, so it's a nice person, and also, there is a rumor that Kurumi was rescued by Cole by unknown reason, and she or he was forced to work to Pythor."

"I see... a question of favor, right?" Carol looked at the window. "Night Protector... we have to find him... or her..."

"I agree." Jay nodded. "The fast that we find her, the fast that we have an ally."

Suddenly, a dark pink flash could be seen right on Carol's face, then it entered through the opening of a window, to show a full injured violet-haired girl with blood falling from her face.

"H-Hanako?" Jay looked at Kurumi, which smiled at him.

"Jay... Lloyd... Zero... Set... Nya... h-how many t-t-time we didn't s-s-aw each other... like that..." She said, looking at the room. "A-And it was a long time ago... that someone called me by my true name... usually I was called... The Night Protector..."

"T-The Night Protector is you?" Carol asked. Kurumi nodded.

"Yes... I just saw the news while coming. I just joined that son of a bitch to collect informations and make easy on the rebels' invasions... but I got something precious for you all." Kurumi said, showing a tube with blood. Kai's blood. "It was true that Cole saved me on an attack that the Pythor made for catching me, he was still with his memory, so I used it as a cover for the real reason." She gave the tube to Nya. Kurumi smiled. "Maybe he still does remember me at all..."

"Now can I ask you something?" Carol asked, then Kurumi turned. "What just happened between you and Cole before... everything?"

"Well... I was in love with Cole... but he... he loved you, Nya." Kurumi looked at Nya, with already tears on the face. "I-It was... something that I couldn't face... I really loved him, and we had many moments together... even kissed."

* * *

-Da Flashback-

Hanako was really different before Ninjago's fall. She was so inoccent, so pure... that was Cole's thoughts about her. But everytime he looked at Nya and then looked sad, she was already with Jay. And he knew that she loved him. Hanako walked to Cole, before sitting at his side on the afternoon, with her white and pink guitar.

"Hi Hana." Cole said, with his head down.

"Hi Cole. Why so sad?" Hanako asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nya... she's in love with Jay, right?" That question shocked her purelly. "Oh, sorry. I know you can't read the other's mind."

She shooked her head. "T-that's fine..."

"You know, I always wanted to be near someone who really cares about me, I mean, in love. That would go to the end of the world with me, but all that Nya did with me was wreck me."

"She thinks the same way, but that person for her is Jay." She said, faking smiling. _'And that person for me is you'_, she thought.

"I know... she's happy, I can't do anything."

But when Cole turned, Hanako was hugging her legs and without doing a sound, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh?"

"You're crying."

"I'm not!"

Both turned and stared each other by a long time. Then, birds were flying, rose petals were following the wind around both of then, who softly got closer and closer, before their lips meet. The perfect kiss that someone would ask for. When both splitted, Hanako was blushing and Cole turned away. He didn't said anything, just ran.

That moment just made Hanako hope that he loved her too.

-End of Da Flashback-

* * *

Carol was already crying, while Shannon was hugging her. Nya looked shocked, and Jay was extremely angry. Lloyd just stayed like a statue, Setsuna started writing some cursing for Cole and Zero looked.

"Cole WHAT?" Jay shouted. "HE LOVED NYA?"

"S-Shut up Jay." Shannon said, while Nya looked at Kurumi's eyes.

Both of the girls shared a hug.

"Sorry.. .Hana." Nya said, as crying too. "I didn't wanted to..."

"I know, this isn't your fault."

"So why did you became the Night Protector?" Lloyd asked.

"I couldn't show myself alive once again at the city. So, working at night makes my job easier. The shot actually didn't affected me at all. And then, everyone called me like that."

"I see... about this blood... whose is it?" Nya looked at it.

"Kai's blood. I tried to get that gem too, but he hurt me so hard that I couldn't stay on my feet last night and-" She looked at the window, to see Cole and Zane walking by it getting rebels and killing them. "No way!"

"Ninjas, it's time!" Carol said.

"Since when we called ourselves like that?" Shannon asked.

"Uh, we're _heroes_. I think it's like that we talk."

"JUST GO!" Lloyd said. "Who's ready to... uncover?"

Suddenly everyone in the room, including Setsuna, did spinjitzu, and the clothing appeared. Jay was blue with lightning on the front and in the back, Zero was turquoise with waves in the front and back, Setsuna was lavender with mist drawed on it, Lloyd had all the elements drawed on green. Carol put her mask on.

"It's time."

* * *

On the streets, Cole and Zane were killing rebels at mounts.

"24 here. All dead. You, Cole?" Zane said, coldly.

"45. It's a new record." Cole said, holding a black scythe. "I don't know what's wrong with me these days. I sometimes am dreaming with a violet-haired girl and I kissing... am I crazy?"

"Don't lose focus. Since Kai became our leader and now is injured, I am on the command." Zane said, more cold than before. "But yes, you are crazy."

"Stop right there!" A female voice shouted. When the two evil Ninjas looked, saw a big bunch of Ninjas looking at them. Two with nunchucks, one with a shuriken, one with a katana, another one with a bow, one with a shotgun, and the last one, was with a rod. "This ends now."

"Oh, so you are the girls from before who attacked me and..." Cole started talking, but then he looked at Kurumi. "Night Protector. What are you doing on their side?"

"You still ask me?" Kurumi crossed her arms.

Then Cole's eyes suddenly obtained their shine again.

"W-What...? What's this? Why there are people dead in front of me? And..." He looked at Kurumi, which shook her head.

Setsuna got her bow and pointed it at Zane, shooting at him...

...and gotting right on the spot.

"Your fire is still great." Zero said, holding the uncounsious Zane on his back. "About Cole there?"

"What did you did with Zane?"

"Duh, can't you see?" Carol said, kicking his face.

"Man, he's back at normal." Shannon said, looking at him.

"WTF? SO I DID HIT HIM FOR NOTHING!" Carol shouted. "HOLY SHIT HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"I'm not gonna kill anyone! What did just happened?"

"Well, by precaution..." Shannon held her shuriken and threw it at Cole's arm, making blood fall of it. She got it, and put on the tube.

"Ouch!"

"He'll be evil once again. Something that you wanna say, Kurumi?"

She nodded, and suddenly started singing.

**(NOW PUT WRECKING BALL - MEGAN NICOLE)**

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

Cole stared Kurumi singing, with a voice that he did remembered from before.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

But he didn't knew who it belonged right. His emotions started spinning hardly and hardly. Evil or good?

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

Kurumi stared him again. She was still hoping that the good Cole would hear her feelings, the blue eyes that showed true love for him, but he did never noticed, believing on his own lie.

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

She looked down. And tried to keep on singing the softly as she could, to not wake up Zane from his uncounsiousness. Kurumi always thought on this song everytime Cole said that loved Nya.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

Love. He never did, just thought that he did loved Nya. In the reality, the reality that he couldn't see was that Hanako... Kurumi was on his heart. Always. But he never realized.

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you in_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

All the other ninjas were looking at Kurumi's singing, Carol took off her mask and closed her eyes, imaginating how much Kurumi would be feeling like that moment, but then she looked at her again-

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

-Kurumi was bleeding really, really hard.

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**So, how I did? I'm not much on the romantic size, but I tried!**

**If you have time, read Ruby Kiss too!**

**(Still loving that cover)**

**~Nataly**


	11. Avisou

**Hello people!**

**I was _sucked _on a hospital because of a broken feet... but it wasn't my hands, I'M FINE, next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Avisou

* * *

Cole stared a bleeding Kurumi, which fainted, as Jay grabbed her on time.

"She's really bad... and the worse, we can't go to a hospital to heal her!" He said, as looking to everyone.

"L-Let's go to ya-know-where!" Carol suggested, as everyone started running with a still uncounsious Zane on Zero's back. Zero stared at him, as looking a little sad. He let a little tears out, but then remembered that were going to heal him. They ran, faster and faster.

Cole then suddenly felt an imense pain on his hear, as collapsed on the floor.

"T-they got him..."

* * *

Back on Green Destruction, they knew the news of the new ninjas was going to run crazy, but they would knew the Night Protector's face.

"How we do to try to desguise you with another hair color and _name_?" Nya asked, looking at Kurumi. "You can't go to the streets as "the Night Protector" again, they will caught you!"

As Setsuna was helping her with her wounds, alongside Shannon, weakly she said. "Can you all... think on another name for me... and appareance?"

Jay suddenly got up. "I know! You can have blonde hair, just like Carol, and without being straight and free, but curly and tied in a ponytail! We can change your name to... Priscila Taiko! Looks great?"

"Priscila" weakly nodded. "Y-yea..."

Zero opened Zane's painel, to see a bunch of controls inside it. "Let's see..."

"Did you found how to heal him? Because I know it will be different from the others..." Shannon stated, as helped Priscila (Kurumi) with her wounds.

"Yep. The Memory Switch isn't on, so probably Pythor did made some changes to it. Let's see..." Zero turned Zane's memory switch, as Zane suddenly opened his eyes and the memories flashed on his head just like when he found out that was a nindroid.

"I... I had an terrible dream. I dreamed that Ninjago was taken over by Pythor and I was killing innocent people and..." Zane looked to see an full of scars Zero, two girls that he never met before, and amazinling injured Priscila (Hanako Kurumi), an still-like himself Jay, a changed Nya and Setsuna and Lloyd. "It was true?"

Zero weakly nodded. "We healed Jay and Lloyd and you, but Kai and Cole are still under Pythor's control and we don't know Kaoru's life state." He said. "These girls are Carolina and Shannon, the sun and moon ninjas, and were them that reunited us from the beggining. Madison is still missing."

"What do you mean by "Kaoru's life state"?" Zane asked, as he didn't saw the "deaths" of the four ninjas.

"We were almost killed by Pythor... but some of us did survived, we just don't know about Kaoru. We didn't found her yet." Priscila said, still recovering.

"I-I'm gonna get some fresh air..." Lloyd said. Kaoru's name always brought him so many good memories. If she was really dead? If he really did lost her? He went to the balcony to see a girl, staring at him from another rooftop. She jumped to him to make him notice- she had free brown hair, dark blue eyes, but was wearing a black sleeveless top, a yellow jacket, black shorts, black gloves, held two daggers on her belt and was full of scars. He stared at the girl.

"Hiya. Name's Kaori Hikarino Sokudo. You are Lloyd, right?" Kaori asked. She did reminded him of Kaoru, even the first name, but she wasn't like her at all. Her skin was more tan than Kaoru's, and she didn't had the scar on the forehead. He nodded.

"Yeas... what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm also from the rebellion. But I got so great at this so I started to resist them too." **(A/N- That reference... someone got it?)**

"Uh... and what are you doing here?"

"Man, I wanna help y'all, what else? Play with ducks?" She said, letting her tongue out. "Well, I know many spots of invasion of Pythor's palace... and I have this."

She showed a red gem- the gem that they needed to heal Kai.

"H-how did you...?"

"I said right now that I know the right place to invade, right?" Kaori smiled, and Lloyd opened the door, as both went inside.

Everyone stared at Kaori by a second. Then Jay asked.

"Who's that girl?"

"Her name is Kaori Hikarino Sokudo. She's here to help us. She got the red gem, actually." Lloyd said, as showed the gem. The guérir started shining, the gem was true.

"Yay, now we can heal my brother!" Nya said, as grabbing the gem and the guérir.

Everyone was cheering up, as Zane stared at Kaori with some uncertainty.

"Something wrong, Zane?" Carol asked.

"Hm... Hikarino Sokudo... translates to "Speed Of Light"..." Zane said.

"And what it does have with that girl?"

"On another language... it get to be..." He was about to say, but then was interrupted.

"Hey guys! The TV turned on alone! AGAIN!"

_"URGENT NEWS. While saving our city from the rebels, Master Pythor's servants got attacked by another ninjas who tecnically were rebels too, with one of them being "The Night Protector". The white ninja, Zane Julien, got kidnapped, and the other one, Cole Hence, got an injury on his arm. Another news, another rebel, known as "The Girl with Speed Of Light", just stole a precious gem from one of the 5 precious caves. Her face is still unknown. Norsake, serpentine TV."_

Then the TV turned off again.

"Kaori... it was you, right?" Zane asked, as Kaori turned to him. She nodded.

"I'm known by that because of my speed." She said, crossing her arms.

"Your surname. It means "Speed of Light". You were being wanted by the serpentine too? You was being chased by them?" Zane made a bunch of questions, which leaved Kaori a little nervous.

"W-what you mean?"

_"Was you envolved on the Ninja Massacre, Kaori?"_

* * *

**Ninja Massacre is the day when Pythor took over Ninjago. **

**What did you think of Kaori?**

**I want to make fun of Norsake now :p**

**~Nataly**


	12. I know

Chapter 11 ~ I know

* * *

"The Ninja Massacre?" Kaori asked, while looking at a firmely Zane. "Yeah, I was hidden when the Ninja Massacre was happening... I just got there on the same time... you all were already separated... but I got caught anyways. So yes Ninja of Ice, I was envolved on the Ninja Massacre."

"Wait a sec, you was caught?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't... wanna to talk about this." She said, hugging herself. Carol looked at her, and then at her cellphone that she got from the table. She got some pics of the old Ninjas, and she put on a certain person's picture that reminded her of someone.

All the others walked away, just leaving Carol and Zane.

"I think I know what you meant about her translated name. It is... right?" She asked, with the head down.

"Yeah." Zane turned to the front.

"We better not tell anyone. I guess." Carolina said, looking at him.

"Well, you are the leader of this team... you give the commands." Zane smiled, and she raised a brow.

"I am what?"

"You gathered everyone, leaded us this whole time... I mean, them. So why not?" He said, as holding a book that came from the nowhere. Just kidding, it was on the sofa.

Suddenly both heard someone crying.

"I'll go." Carol got up and walked toward the cries, to find Nya laying on her bed, crying. "Nya-chan?"

Nya looked to Carol, which waved. "Carol... about my brother... I never told anyone, but I really really miss him! I wanted him to be hugging me right now, I still remember on how we were closer, and probably now he wants to kill me! What are we gonna do...?"

Carolina closed her eyes, before heading towards Nya and hugging her with all of her strenght.

"We're gonna save him. We have all that we need, don't we?" She smiled, as Nya accepted the hug. "So then, let's save him."

Nya smiled also. "Y-you're right..."

Carol then got the guérir, made it like a necklace, and put it on Nya's neck.

"For when you met your brother again, you do it." The blonde give another soft smile. Both got up, and leaved, already without their ninjas outfits.

Carol was with a blue blouse, white shorts and black sneakers, as Nya was with a black blouse, black jeans and red sneakers, and the guérir on her neck, looking really like a gem. Then people heard explosions, as Norsake was running to the place where it was happening.

"That guy really needs a job." Carol said, as both started running towards the same place of the explosion.

Both went on shock, as they looked at the burning place, which kept rebels on it, was fully destroyed. Fire. Nya's hands started shaking, as Carol looked at them, and held it, as both hands were shaking. They saw someone in red staring at both.

Kai. He looked straight at Carol, and came closer to both.

"Hey, wasn't you the girl that saved the boy before?" Carolina looked at Kai, which was staring her very, very closely.

_'Dude, trouble. He can remember me saving that boy, but don't remember his sister at all? And Nya, do it! It's the time to throw that thing!' _Carol thought. _'Oh please...'_

Then suddenly another person appeared behind him. Cole.

_'Oh fucking shit.' _Carol thought again, to see Kai and Cole raising their weapons to them.

"What we are gonna do?" Nya asked, looking at Carol. She was panicing, but knew right to do. She grabbed a smoke bomb.

"See ya later, suckers!" And she threw the smoke bomb. Both dissapeared. (Who thought that she was going to attack? Also, who got the reference?)

* * *

"I thought you was going to attack!" Nya said, as both kept running.

"It isn't my fault that you didn't threw the guérir at Kai." Carol said, running.

"Yeah!" She looked at the necklace, and then closed her eyes.

"Stop!" Carol put her hand in front of Nya, blocking her way. Kai was already in front of both. "Shit, I knew he was going to find us! Nya, you have to do it! Now!"

Nya then nodded and looked rightly at her brother.

"Kai, I know you probably are hating me now. One of the lies put on your head was the fact that I abbandoned you. That's _wrong_. You are my big brother, someone that I would never abandon! I know the real Kai is listening to me right now. Remember Kai, please. All the good moments that we had together, when we met the others, when you became a ninja and I only could be watching... I was proud of my big bro. I am still, of the guy that he was before. Someone who had a huge ego, and these stuff, but really cared about the others, was a softie sometimes, never put himself first, your friends, your brothers always came first... Kai... I love you, big bro."

Kai stared at her, as the shine on his eyes dissapeared, as she took of the necklace, raised it... and threw it at him.

Carol looked at Nya and hugged her. Nya hugged back, as both went on their knees. "Finally... I made it." Nya murmured, as Carol hugged her more and more. The red smoke that was covering the red ninja was dissapearing little by little. Both looked at it, as the wind blew, and then Kai, was standing there on his knees, before collapsing on the floor.

Carolina and Nya separated from each other, and then held Kai by his shoulders, and ran faster enough to Cole don't notice them, and got on Green Destruction.

* * *

Kaori was looking at her arm, which she had a scar on it, but never showed to anyone. The Ninja Massacre was a mark on her life, she couldn't lie.

"Hey, Kaori." Zane came, on the balcony of the house. "You doing?"

"Just wondering, really. Thing are getting a little boring, since the massacre." She said, closing her eyes and smiling. Then she looked at Zane. He was with a serious face. "Something wrong?"

"I already know, K." He said, as Kaori got surprised. "Know about you being..."

"D-Don't tell to anyone. You know me right." Kaori put her tongue out. "You know, I still keep it."

"I noticed. It's on your belt." He pointed at the dagger on her belt, as she took of, revealing it being golden.

"Great times, aren't they? I wonder how's Sensei doing." She smiled.

"Me too." Kaori put her dagger back on her belt, and both started looking at the sky.

"So then, I missed you Zane." She looked at the clouds.

"I missed you too... Kaoru."

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**So Kaori is Kaoru... (no nevermind there were so many hints)**

**What did you think? Kai coming back to normal...**

**Time for doing the chapter: 2 days**

**My staus: I'm sick. Cold.**

**~Nataly**


	13. Angel Of Darkness

Chapter 12 ~ Angel of Darkness

* * *

'Kaori', still looking at Zane, let some tears out. She knew all of them would be reunited together, and she couldn't wait for that to happen. Because of course, after a traumatic experience as Pythor's prisioner, she couldn't wait for the day that the Ninja Massacre would end. Zane, looking at her tears, let her closely and embraced her on a hug, the most confortable hug ever. As only Zane (and Carol) knew her secret of being the Ninja of Metal and Sonic Waves, The Yellow Ninja, she cried. Zane was crying too, as he wanted to see all his brothers together once again, fighting agaisnt evil.

"I-It doesn't look like me at all." Kaori let go of Zane's hug, as she finally stopped crying. "And also, Kai will wake up sooner, and he'll be back to us."

As well, Priscila looked through the window. "I heard it all... K?"

Kaori nodded. Both hugged each other. "I thought that you died..." Priscila said.

"I didn't. You know I can't be defeated easily." As well, yells and blood could be seen on the street, as Cole was killing many rebels with an army of Serpentine. "Oh holy shit."

"Carol!" Priscila shouted, as everyone came to the outside.

"Ok, let's see... Shannon and Nya, can you two stay here? We go." Carol said, as they were leaving, Kaori alongside them, until Lloyd held her hand.

"Kaori, this is a work for Ninjas. You shouldn't go." He said, as she stared him and smiled.

"That's why I have to go." And they all ran, as leaving Lloyd confused.

On the outside, Carol stepped in front of Cole already with her ninja outfit. Showing her nunchucks. Cole held his sycthe, as was black and scary. So then, black wings behind him. Really scary black wings, that let Carol murmur a cursing behind her mask. The other ninja looked as seeing an almost-to-start battle.

"Where the heck did you got these wings?" She asked. "Not like... they are cool, but kinda of scary."

"Heh, thanks. It's a new upgrade that Master Pythor gave me. It's for my revenge, what do you think?" He said.

"I just said what I think. And I think you should remove them." The blonde said, getting her nunchucks on battle position.

"Well, I like 'em. But you really don't approve." The raven-haired replied holding his scythe also on battle position.

"Nah, for me it's fine. I think... it would be way easier since I don't have one." Both then stared each other, as jumping for battle.

All the other ninja were surrounded by a bunch of serpentine, which started fighting agaisnt 'em.

"Kaori, stay behind." Lloyd said, as protecting her from the serpentine. She looked at Zane, which smiled and nodded. Kaori took off the golden daggers, as throwing one of them at the serpentine. Lloyd entered on shock as seeing the golden weapon. Everyone looked too, even Carol and Cole that were battaling for death.

She then made a spinjitzu tornado to reveal her yellow gi, which had metal ninja stars drawed on the front and at the back. The yellow mask covered her mouth and nose, revealing herself absolutely as Kaoru.

"Hikarino Sokudo, on another language... it means _Lumen Celitirate._" She said, as she looked at Lloyd. "It's great to see you again."

Lloyd stared at Kaoru. "Well, that's not the right time, I'll talk with you later." She acrescented, as all went to battle.

* * *

Shannon looked at the window, as she held her shuriken. "How more useless can I be... I actually never fight, and that stuff... why I was chosen as a ninja?"

Nya looked at her brother and then at the black-haired ninja. She went closer and put her hand on Shannon's shoulder. "You are not useless. You always help us out, and Carol just let you here because she know that you are useful on helping people on these medicine stuff. Ya know it. Your dream is become a resseracher, right? Wanna know more? Go ahead. I'll stay with my brother."

Shannon then looked at Nya, and hugged her, already changing to her ninja outfit. "Thanks."

The purple ninja then leaved by the window.

* * *

Carolina Helios and Cole Hence were still battaling, but Cole had an advantage since he now had wings and Carol was actually only counting with a pair of nunchucks and her power. As a orange glow covered her, a black and purple glow covered Cole. And the worse- he was winning. With his scythe, he hit Carol's stomach and sent her to a pole, as she hit her head badly.

"Now I understand why the Sensei made him the leader before it all happened..." She said, as looking at Cole. Her bright green eyes showed anger but pity at the same time. Carol deeply breathed and then charged at Cole, when sent an explosion looking like the little explosions of the sun, leaving Cole injured, but not that badly. "What?"

Cole smirked, as his under-control purple eyes stared her. "It's all that you got?! So you are a really easily target to be destroyed... I can't believe they made you the leader of this team."

"A leader isn't just defined by strenght! A leader is defined by the way that person loves each other, cares about each other, never thinking of itself first!" She shouted, as suddenly the wind blew stronger. "That's why you were nominated the leader of the ninja group before the Ninja massacre!" Carol closed her eyes. "It shouldn't be me the leader of the team. Cole, althrough I never met you all before the Ninja Massacre, I think I already know you well. Just by all the others said, you were an serious person, that never gave up in protecting your brothers and these stuff. C'mon, I already know that person isn't you." Carolina then extended her hand. Cole stared at it, already reaching it, but then he hesitated.

_'No! They abandoned you! You just can't believe someone that just met you after the massacre!' _Cole thought, still as his evil self, with his purple eyes shining. He jumped against Carol and hit badly his scythe agaisnt her, making her arm bleed hardly. Suddenly a shuriken almost hit his head and came back to a black glove, showing to be Shannon's hand.

"Shannon!" Carol said, happily. "You came back for my rescue~"

"I couldn't leave you behind." And both went on battle position, even when Carol's arm was bleeding. Both started fighting against him, now it was be two agaisnt one.

A little later, Carol was on the floor and Shannon was thrown on the floor. "It's two agaisnt one... and looks like he's winning!"

"Fuck." Shannon said, as both stood up. Carolina and Shannon's weapons touched and then they shined, as throwing a blast on Cole. His wings dissapeared, as he fell on the floor, bleeding. Then Shannon looked at his scythe, to see the black gem on it. She ran, got the gem, put on the guerir alongside Cole's blood, and looked at him.

Carol then got the guérir from Shannon's hand and then stared at his eyes. "It's over."

And then black smoke was all that could be seen around everyone.

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Soooo... it is!**

**~Nataly**


	14. Over The Fear

Chapter 13 ~ Over The Fear

* * *

When the black smoke dissapeared and all of the serpentine were defeated, Cole opened his eyes to see a pure despair world. He heard coughings.

"C-Carol!" Shannon shouted, to Carol fall backwards and almost collapse to the floor. "Are you okay?"

Cole went in shock until all the other ninjas came. "Carolina! Are you okay?" 'Priscila' asked, helping her get up.

"I'm fine, guys... and "Pri"..." She made that part with aspes. "I think you should talk to a certain someone."

Priscila looked at Cole, and went closer. "Cole... you're back?"

He wasn't understanding nothing. "What you mean? Who are you? Why Ninjago looks like that?" He panicked.

"I think I got to solve this." Kaoru said, staring at Cole.

"Hi Kay." Cole said, before Kaoru slapped his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Yes, it is him. But I think he had memory loss about what happened after the Massacre." She said, smirking.

"I'm not understanding..." Shannon then turned to Cole, while Zero carried Carol.

"Cole, my name is Shannon Tsukihana. The blonde there is Carolina Helios, and this other blonde I think it's better she says who she is actually, but then, you all were fighting agaisnt Pythor but lost... then Ninjago was dominated by it, and you and Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd were under his control. Kaoru, Hanako, Zero and Setsuna who actually lost her voice were taken as dead. The only that is missing is Madison Viera. And you... attacked us many times, and this time we finally changed you back... well, is she okay Zero?" Shannon said, crossing her arms.

"Yep. And I can awnser, and let me go dude!" Carol said.

"Ok." And he helped her get on her feet.

"The fact is, you almost killed me with these strange but cool wings that you got from the sudden." Carolina replied, and took her hair out of her face. "But everything is fine now. C'mon, we have a city to save!" She extended her hand to Cole, once again.

Cole looked at it, before closing his eyes and holding it, finally. She helped him to get up, and both smiled at each other.

"You're the leader of the Ninja team once again. That role doesn't belong to me anymore." Carolina said, winking. He nodded.

"Carol... thanks for protecting and helping my team. My family. And yours now." Cole said, and then she smiled.

"Shit! We forgot about Kai and Nya!" Kaoru said, and they all ran back to Green Destruction.

* * *

Nya was looking at her brother which didn't woke up yet. She was getting nervous, and the fact the others didn't came back yet. The raven-haired sate on the sofa, remembering the old good times with Kai. When they played together, until they grew up and she joined the Ninjas and became a samurai... it was perfect, well, not for all girls on the world, but for her it was perfect, excluding the fact that sometimes they underestimated her... but still, she loved it all.

Suddenly she heard a grown, and turned to see Kai waking up. As he woke, she ran to him and gave him the best hug ever.

"Oh Kai, finally you're awake..." Nya said, happily. Kai then pushed her. "Uh?"

He didn't anwsered, just grabbed his sword and pointed it at Nya's face. "Let me go."

"WTF... no way..."

Until that, she grabbed her Katana. "Kai... sorry..."

Both started fighting. The blades touched each other and made always an awful sound, that really meant a battle. Everything that she didn't wanted.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

Kai was pure emotionless, it was being shown on his eyes. The cold-harshed way that he battled agaisnt his own sister... but why? Why he was still battaling her after the gem?

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and lead __It _

_Back _

_Home_

Wasn't he supposed to turn back to normal? What went wrong?

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing that I've become_

She kept making these questions while fighting. Already with her ninjarai outfit, she battaled but hesitated, unlike Kai, who didn't had any mercy. He then made a cut on her leg, to then almost hit her head badly on the wall, before she spun and escaped.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You just can't leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring Me To Life_

He smirked, as then jumped into her with the sword on his hands, before Nya blocked it with her arms, but got them bleeding hard. Pain and sadness were shown on Nya's eyes... she really wanted her brother back.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save Me_

_Save me from the nothing that I've become_

But unlike her eyes, Kai showed no emotion. Just wanted to kill her, nothing more. He threw her against the sofa, and she fell on the glass table infront of it.

_Bring Me To Life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring Me To Life_

Blood was all falling through her body, even if her clothing was crimson, the blood can really be seen, and her vision was already blur. She had few strenght left, but held her katana and both jumped agaisnt each other.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, __Darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Tension grew as both were on air.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were right in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes for everything!_

_Without love, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more!_

_Bring Me To Life_

The surprise it was Kai who fell, instead of Nya. The remaining of the glass table made cuts on him, and both were in the same condition. Both kept battaling.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save Me_

_Save me from the nothing that I've become_

Kai and Nya were heavily breathing. Now it was to see which of them was going to fall.

"Sorry, Kai..."

_Bring Me To Life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

Kai fell with his face on the floor, as Nya started to cry.

"Sorry!"

_Bring Me To Life_

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**SIBLING BATTLE! I can't believe that I made a Kai Vs. Nya fight.**

**Actually i took too long to do this chapter since I was seeing a princess rap battle, doing the chapter, seraching random on Deviantart and watching TMNT. (Too much things to do.)**

**Song used: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence (I LOVE THIS SONG, but Imaginary and My Heart Is Broken are my favorites)**

**~Nataly**


	15. Shout the Pain Out

**I'M REALLY FULL OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**

**But I can't think in something for Ruby Kiss and Statue Of Stone, I'll have to watch the movie again and analyse, that's how I do parodies. Well, let's go, a Calls Me Home marathon!**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~ Shout the Pain Out

* * *

Kai was bleeding as Nya was on her knees, crying. She didn't knew what happened. Why the gem actually didn't worked? Then she remembered. Kai's eyes... he was good when she threw the gem. The worse part that it didn't had another gem, so... probably they couldn't heal they again. What was going to happen now?

She noticed the others coming, as they all went on shock on seeing the scene.

"Kai is still evil... we gotta take him out of here!" Nya said, barely breathing. Cole and Jay ran to her, as Zero and Zane held Kai to get him the farest possible from the Green Destruction, althrough they didn't wanted it. If Kai was still evil, so he would probably report to Pythor where they lived and the fucking shit would happen. Lloyd looked at Kaoru, but not with happiness for her being alive. Angst, sadness, were his look. He went to her and pushed her agaisnt the wall.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?" Priscila said, while they all suddenly looked at Lloyd.

"Why? Why K, why did you lied for all of us, including me... I thought you was dead, you don't know how much pain I felt!" He shouted at her. "And about the gem... YOU BROUGHT THE FALSE ONE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LOOK THERE, NORMAL, AS THE WORLD IS BEING DESTROYED EVERY SINGLE SECOND! You... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kaoru went on shock when heard that. "Wanna know what?"

They all stared an angry Lloyd shouting at a shocked Kaoru, that no one really saw both like that.

"I prefer you had really died."

Tears started forming on the brunette's eyes. First, the traumatic experience on Pythor's palace, now that? Priscila then held Lloyd's arm.

"Lloyd, that's..."

"THAT'S THE WHOLE TRUTH!" He pushed Priscila, as she almost fell on the sofa. "IF SHE DIDN'T LIED TO US AND BROUGHT THE WRONG GEM, NOTHING OF THAT WOULD HAD HAPPENED! KAI WOULD BE WITH US AGAIN, HE JUST ISN'T BECAUSE OF HER!"

"What..." Kaoru said, putting her hands on her head and falling on her knees. Lloyd then looked at her. "W-what I did... to deserve this... first the torture... now that... It's... too much for me..." She said, as the yellow ninja started falling on the floor, weakining at the same time. "Why... why god..."

Lloyd stared the almost fallen Kaoru. Priscila then got up.

"She got tortured and poisoned on Pythor's palace after being caught. Also, she was tortured. She just tried being normal to see if she really didn't died... but now..." She said, as Lloyd went on shock.

What had he done?

Kaoru was weak, easily would fall, and just few insults would hurt her badly. She was on the verge of dying.

And it was all his fault.

The brunette then stopped heavily breathing to then close her eyes.

_"Kaoru!"_

* * *

As waking up on the street, right on the day of the Massacre, Kaoru's ninja clothing was all torn, and she heavily breathed. Cole and Jay stared her, as she blinked and looked at them.

"Jay... Cole..." She said, before being surprised and both hold her agaisnt her will. "What the fuck you're doing?"

"Shut up." Lloyd said, as he held a bottle with poison on it. Kaoru went on shock, as Lloyd put the bottle on her mouth agaisnt her will too. She started coughing, that thing really tasted bad.

"What kind of shit is that..." The fallen yellow ninja asked, as then when she blinked again she was on a cage. "And where am I?"

She suddenly felt an immense shock. Literally, it was a real pain. Kaoru didn't knew where she was. Just that she was wearing a purple-clothing, with long sleeves and the pants were purple too, and she was with black boots. Her hair was in 'Elsa Style', but a little more messy. She looked around, there were many people, normal people with the same clothing too, but they were _working_. For Pythor. She looked at their eyes, they were being tortured and full of scars. These were the ones who weren't under Pythor's control but were forced to work for them.

And actually, looked like she was going to be part of that team. She looked at her own side to see Scales smirking at her. She smirked back. "Looks like you really enjoy torturing people, huh?"

"Why not? It'sss an enjoyfull experience sssince it isssn't you on that torture. You know that you are going to work too, right?" He said, as she stared him.

"Nor the cows come home." Kaoru said. "And also, how do you wanna me to work if I am poisoned?" She asked.

"All of these people are poisioned. Can't you see?" And then she noticed. Some were falling, and everytime they fell they felt an shock. She looked at her leg again to see an anklet. A torture anklet.

"Shit."

All, by two years, she felt that pain, the torture, the rage, the weakness. Everything that a ninja couldn't show. She looked at her side to see a guy called Tyler.

"I always wanted to be a ninja, you know?" He kicked the box to the place. "How did you all got defeated?"

Kaoru kicked one also, but with more strenght. "I don't know right. By first, we were winning, and when I realized, I was on that fucking hell."

"Really fucking hell." He then kicked another one. Tyler had strawaberry-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He smirked, as looking at the he came closer and whispered, to not let no one listen. "I heard the ninja team is getting reunited on Green Destruction. You should go there."

"Seriously? But how can I..." She kicked one even harder. "How can I do it? I'm weak and..."

"It's just the poison. This night, I'll help you." He said, and she nodded. "Try to make sure that you will let me free."

And that night, he gave her new clothing. And opened a secret passage.

"Try to think on a new name. I trust you, Kaoru. Go ahead, Ninja. And remember... Ninjago."

"Ninjago." And she went through the secret tunnel, when her battle began. Then she could her Tyler's voice again.

_"Let Me Free, Kaoru. Let us all free." _

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Now you see what happened to Kaoru! -.-' **

**The rage Lloyd... I made an angry Lloyd, lol. He was really out of control.**

**~Nataly**


	16. Believing A Lie

Chapter 15 ~ Believing a Lie

* * *

Kai woke up on a lone place, without no one, no sign of life except him. He then remembered his own sister almost killing him, but other than this his memories were really weak. He didn't even remembered that he was working for Pythor.

Yes, Kai was with amnesia. And didn't remembered a single thing. He looked around, and then saw a boy. He wore a black clothing, and had strawaberry-blonde hair. He stared Kai with a kind of scary look. It could be noticed a sword on his back. The boy smirked. "Looks like you're lost. What you want? Kill me?" He said, preparing to hold his sword.

"Why I would want to kill you...?" Kai asked, staring the boy with the hand already on the sword. "You're someone that I hate?"

The blonde took his hand off of the sword and crossed his arms. "Ya did before. But now you don't." He had dark brown eyes which stared Kai's amber ones with kinda of hatred, since he helped Pythor on getting him in that stupid prision. _'He's with amnesia? Really? Tyler, you're soooo lucky today!' _Tyler thought, while doing a mental dancing, and trying to control himself to not really dance. Tyler was the one who helped Kaoru escaping.

"What you mean?" Kai asked again, getting up.

"Don't you remember nothing if I say the word 'Massacre'?" Tyler asked, helping him.

"M-Massacre?"

* * *

_Kai looked around to see four of his friends dying, bleeding out. His hands were shaking. Panic was overflowing, he didn't knew what to do. He looked aside to see Madison's leg being hit instead of Nya's. Madison held herself on Nya, crying about something that he couldn't listen. Then, Kai turned back._

_"You idiot! Use the controling mode, now!"_

_He saw Nya running, and also Madison. He didn't wanted to lose his freedom. He promised himself, before entering on Pythor's control while feeling an immense pain._

_"I'll... I'll never..." He started saying, while the pain still kept him._

_"I'LL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!"_

_That's all that he could shout before turning into a Pythor's puppet._

* * *

"I... I remember... my friends... dying... you mean..." He looked at Tyler, which smiled.  
"You was being used by Pythor this whole time. You just forgot about it." The blonde said. "Actually, you never wanted to do that from the whole start. And you don't know what the other people who were forced to work for Pythor suffered."

Kai looked at him. He started getting curious.

"Every second was a torture. Only one fake move, they all got eletrocuted." Tyler said.

"But they all didn't got there because you did something wrong?" Kai said, which surprised Tyler a bit. The hotheaded of the Ninjas, being calm after a question like that? "And on my memory, my sister... was running away. She abandoned me, right?"

"What?" Tyler then asked.

"She abandoned me! I know that! Now I know what I have to do!" Kai stood up. His injuries didn't seemed to affect him at all.

"Uh, maybe try to defeat Pythor?" Tyler said, giving a dumb smile. He was nervous on what Kai was going to say.

"I have to _join _that Pythor guy. My sister betrayed me. I don't care if he tried to turn me into his puppet." The blonde then closed his eyes, and when opened them again, a sword. A black sword was pointing to Tyler's neck. His hands shaked, as Kai stared at him. "Don't even try to get on my way." And he walked away.

Tyler stared him walking away, before a girl on gray came, with her hair on twintails. "So, he is still being tricked by this stupid lie?"

"I thought you saw that coming." He said.

"Well, I never went too much with them, but I know that Kai wasn't like that. Usually he would try to believe that Nya was on his side." She replied. On her gray clothing, it could be noticed a mechanic leg. The left leg. "Things really changed."

"Of course they did."

The girl looked at Kai running to Pythor's palace. She had hazel eyes, shining alongside the sun. Her mechanic leg made an annoying sound, everytime she stepped on the floor.

Kai was believing on a lie that his normal side would never believe in. Even if Tyler tried, he would still believe on that lie. No matter who tried, _that _Kai would always hate Nya and whoever which liked to join her. It means, he was going to hate all his friends, all his brothers and sisters. Even the girl that he liked, Setsuna, he was going to hate them all if his 'revenge' went to be completed. Anger, hatred, sadness, madness...

None of these words would describe that Kai right. None.

The right one... is insanity.

Insane by the fact that he's believing a lie, trying to keep himself on that lie, like his life would end if he didn't. Insane also that he was really going to join the guy who almost killed his friends.

He just wasn't himself.

The brown-haired girl's hair followed the blowing wind. "I think it's time to take away my missing sign."

"You sure that you want to do this?" Tyler asked, seraching in her bag a weapon that showed to be a silver scythe.

The girl got her face up, revealing to be no one but...

"Of course I do."

She got her scythe.

"Or that or I'm not called Madison Viera."

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Dude, I really had to keep Kai on Pythor's side, you don't know how hard it was to do that chapter!  
**

**Sorry if it was short, I HAD to do something or the one insane was going to be me!**

**Next chapter coming someday :3**

**~Nataly**


	17. Fire On The Eyes, But Water leaving Them

Chapter 16 ~ Fire On The Eyes, but Water leaving it

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to look at a really worried Lloyd and everyone else. She was there, alive but poisoned at the same time. "Ouch... someone wrote down the number of the plate?" The brunette asked, putting her hand on her forehead. Lloyd then closed his eyes and looked then at her.

"Sorry K... I... was so nervous... I thought that I really had lost you, and suddenly you appear to me like that, and then the Kai thing... I..." He started talking, but then Kaoru put her finger on his lips.

"I'm fine. That poison can be strong, but it isn't stronger than me." She said, and then he hugged her tightly.

"I never want to lose you again..."

"You'll not."

As both were hugging each other, Zero looked at them. "Dudes, get a room!"

Everyone started laughing as they blushed. "Z-Zero!"

"What? You know, page 134 of your first diary... it's all written over there." He blinked, and then was going to leave, but Zane held him by the arm. "Heh?"

"Where are you going?" Zane asked, staring at Zero's eyes while Lloyd tried to remember the page 134 of his first diary.

"Uh... I was planning in buying more food, since we are missing some..." He said. Zero was already on his usual that-situation outfit, like, a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and his blue sneakers, and was wearing a black jacket. "Why?"

"I feel a bad presence outside. I suggest you to stay here." Zane said.

"Well, you know, _serpentine _is a bad presence. And they're all over the city, and more, they don't even remember my face, thinking that I'm _dead _and they're _dumb enough _to not ask our ID, and also..." Zero turned back to the door, and then opened it. "I'm not afraid of them." As he leaved, Zane looked at the door.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?" Carol asked, and then Cole looked at her.

"He met Zero since he was six... somehow, he was six, and Zero was his first friend, and he was way inoccent, and childish than Zane was, so suddenly Zane felt that felling of wanting to protect Zero." He said, crossing his arms. "I think."

"Oh." Carol said. Lloyd then realized something.

"HEY! ZERO DID READ MY DIARY!"

* * *

Zero walked through the streets. He really needed a little bit of air, he just couldn't say 'fresh' because the serpentine dominated it all. The ginger-haired boy felt water fall on his head. It was raining. He didn't cared, since some rain would be good... erase the bad feelings.

Suddenly he looked at his side to see a certain person wearing red and coincidentally having brown spiky hair and was carrying a sword.

_'Kai?' _Zero thought, while looking at him. Kai looked back.

"What are you looking at?" He asked coldly, which surprised Zero a bit.

"Uh... you?"

"You shouldn't. And hey, can you tell me where that Pythor guy lives?"

"WTF?"

"Yeah, that's what you heard."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna _join _him to have revenge agaisnt my sister that-" Kai was about to finish the sentence, but interrupted himself. "That doesn't matter, right?"

"No way, that _does _matter!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Ah forget it, if you're not telling me..." Kai then grabbed his sword. "I'll have to take the anwser by force."

Kai charged at Zero.

* * *

Zane suddenly felt a bad feeling. "Everyone, something isn't good outside..."

"What you mean?" Carol asked, jumping closer.

"I cannot feel it all... but it's blood... and someone fallen..."

"We gotta go, but-" She shouted, but Zane interrupted her.

"I'm going by myself. If things get harsh, I'll call you." And then he ran, as Carol and Shannon looked confused at each other.

"That guy has problems."

"He's a nindroid, we can't blame him."

"But still."

* * *

Zero then looked at the charging Kai. "If it is like that!" Zero grabbed a sword that he carried, and then both started fighting.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again_

The sound of the blades crashing was horrible. Zero was hesitating, but Kai wasn't. He didn't rembembered who Zero was, at all, but Zero did. And it was really hard to accept the fact that he was fighting agaisnt his friend.

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Kai hit Zero's face, which started bleeding, and people that were looking scared at the window closed them, as they were afraid in losing their loved ones if a sword suddenly flyed to their windows or something like that. Looking at his own blood, Zero held the sword with his two hands and charged at Kai, even though he didn't wanted to do it.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always chooses_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Zane, on the other side, heard the sound of blades and followed it, still didn't knowing that Zero was on the middle of the fight. As well, back to the fight, Kai was with wounds on his face, Zero the same. The ginger-haired one took off his jacket and then dropped it on the floor. Both still fighting agaisnt each other.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say that I don't mean_

Kai then rent the sleeves of his shirt, and charged at Zero once again.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm Breaking The Habit_

_Tonight_

Zero fell on the floor, his head hitting a wall. He standed up, holding himself by the walls and jumped at Kai. Zero then shot water at Kai, which dodged and Kai threw fire at him, as Zero was almost hit, but dodged still.

_Clutching my cure_

_I thightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

The rain stopped, and Zero still didn't knew how Kai remembered that he was a ninja and how the heck he did remembered that he could use his normal powers, not the black fire that Pythor gave him. Heavily breathing, Zero almost fell, but got up and stared Kai.

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

Zane then felt the power of water, Zero's presence was near. Or not, it was still a little far away, but Zane did ran the fastest as he could, his friend was probably in danger.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always chooses_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Wait a second, his **brother **was probably in danger, and he couldn't just left him behind.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say that I don't mean_

Back at the fight, both Kai and Zero were almost finished, bleeding, full of scars, but both didn't gave up. "You don't need to do this, Kai! Remember who you are!" And their blades crashed agaisnt the other again.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm Breaking The Habit_

_Tonight_

"And how the heck do you know who I am anyways?" The blades were crashing and crashing, people opened a bit their windows to see the whole scene happening. Kai kicked Zero's stomach, as Zero punched Kai's. The battle went hand to hand. Zero had felt like bleeding before, but this time he was fighting back. And the experience wasn't great. They got their blades and fought again.

_I'll paint it on the walls!_

_'Cause I'm the one that falls_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends!_

The blades, one got broken and fell to the floor. Zero looked at his own sword, broken. He dropped it and both started fighting hand to hand again.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

Zane still ran with all of his strenght, but still was really far from the battle. In the meanwhile, Kai and Zero were almost on the final strike. Both jumped in the air, to see who was going to win.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm Breaking The Habit_

Suddenly a pair of eyes closed and a body fell to the floor.

_I'm breaking the habit_

Kai looked behind to see his victory against Zero, which was fallen. He ran, still seraching for Pythor's palace. Zero then was awake, he trying to get up but was too weak for that. People that lived near looked at shock.

Zero then started crying. The rain started falling again, and his voice was weak, his hand was shaking. "H-Help..."

_Tonight_

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Something similar to what happened to Zero happened on Ruby Kiss, but this time Zero doesn't go into a coma, I guarantee you! **

**And the way of saying "does too and blah blah" was shown on this chapter. I'm almost reaching 20 chapters!**

**Song: Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park.**

**I just love it! :3**

**~Nataly**


	18. Meet The Rebellion

Chapter 17 ~ Meet The Rebellion

* * *

A woman looked through the window to see Zero's weakly cry for help. They knew that he wasn't on Pythor's side just for fighting agaisnt Kai. Everyone opened their windows and then went out of their houses. Zero looked at them, and the woman got closer.

"Thanks..." She murmured, and then looked at some of his injuries. "That's a bad cut. You say that you knew that ninja, right?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I kn-knew him by many times ago..." Zero said, heavily breathing.

"What's your name?" A little kid asked. He looked at them. Then remembered that the people considered him as dead. So, he had to fake his name. Because maybe someone was too much of a open-mouth.

"C-Christian Aqua..." He lied. People then started to help him. "A-And you don't need to do this..."

"You are someone of the rebellion who literally fought agaisnt a ninja of Pythor's armor. Of course we need to do this." A guy, very buff-looking said, making a hand sign that everyone of the military made. Zero repeated the sign.

"Well, thanks any-anyway..." He said, and then smiled. "W-We all can defeat Pythor one day... I'm sure... There are more like me."

Everyone looked at him. More hope. More ways to make that city be called Ninjago once again.

"And you all mind if I say that I lied...?"

"Lied on what, you say?"

"My n-name... I w-was scared that s-someone would be s-surprised... b-but I-I'm actually... _Zero Wasser_."

Everyone got on shock after he said that.

"But wasn't you dead...?" The military asked.

"No, not at all... I and the other piece ninjas survived..." **(A/N: Piece Ninjas, since their golden weapons were actually pieces of the originals)** "And there are new ninja... good ninjas, and also the evil ones were transformed into good, just leaving Kai..."

Then all the citzens smiled. "A new hope has come..."

Then, Carol and the others got there. **(A/N: Unlike Zane, who was desesperate to find Zero, the others got a shortcut... lols)**

"Hey guys..." Zero said, smiling but also bleeding. The people turned to see them. "These are the good ninjas, everyone..."

"And a ninjarai." Nya said, raising her hand.

The same military guy got in front of them. "So you all are the good ninjas, the hope of Ninjago...?"

"I can say that... maybe... yes?" Shannon said. "But we wouldn't be who we are right now if it wasn't Carolina coming to the city. Or else we would be all doomed." She said, pointing to the blonde of the team. I mean Carol, not Priscila (AKA Hanako).

The military guy (LATER I GIVE A NAME FOR HIM) and the citzens then looked at them. "We are thankful of your coming, Carolina. Ninjago is honored in having you here for saving us all."

"Heh... thanks... I'm embarrassed..." She said, blushing. "But c'mon, I came here to go home, not to find the city dominated by that piece of shit that we all call Pythor." Carol said, crossing her arms. "I'm sure this all will end sooner, and when it happens, I'm gonna to become a baillarina! Definetely! I did not spend two years on France for nothing."

"I'm sure you will." Another woman came, looking like the military guy's wife. "John, what you're planning to do..?"

"Leslie, I only have one option..." John said, holding the hand of his wife. "We're gonna give all the support you need. But we have to know more about you all."

They nodded. "I am the ninja of sun. Shannon there is the ninja of moon. Nya, you know, Kai's sister, became a mix of Ninja and Samurai, as we call 'Ninjarai', not giving a shit of the correct therme being Kunoichi. The other blonde is supposed to be Hanako Kurumi, but when someone who works for Pythor comes, we all call her Priscila Taiko. Because yes. The red-haired is Setsuna, which lost her voice. The others are pretty clear to know who are." Carol said, and smiled. **(A/N: Yes, the correct name for a female ninja is Kunoichi, but as she said, I don't give a shit about it. C'mon, fanfiction... here you can make apples grow on beds, and it will not change the reality!)**

* * *

Zane was still running to find where Zero was, well, before facing a guy with glasses. "Where you think you're going?" He asked, and Zane stopped. Something stopped him from running. The guy threw his glasses away, as they broke crashing on the wall. "You shouldn't had to betray master Pythor like that..." And then the force that was blocking Zane from running grew stronger, as he felt an immense pain.

"W-What the heck is that... pain..." Zane asked, as the guy came closer, revealing himself to be Igor. His eyes were red, just like someone under the Hypnobrai's control. Igor opened the nindroid's painel, and turned off one of the switches, and Zane suddenly went to a serious face.

* * *

Between all the citzens, a certain hazel haired girl appeared. She had medium-long wavy hazel-colored hair, and almost red eyes, but they being natural. She looked through all the ninjas, until she saw Setsuna. Her eyes started to full up with tears, Setsuna's either. Both then ran to a hug.

"Set! How much time I didn't saw you, sis... I thought you was dead..." Love said, hugging her sister with all of her strenght. "Why didn't you told me sooner that you was alive? I spent _months _crying..."

"I-I couldn't tell you since I was voiceles- wait, I'm... talking again?" Setsuna suddenly talked, and everyone looked at her. "But how...?"

"Thanks to me. I told you all that I could do something that could make Setsuna talk again!" Jay shouted, but then Shannon hit the back of his head.

"It was me, actually. Your voice channels were still connected, it was the cold and weaknessess of yours that made you lose your voice... but then I just gave you hot and warm food, also healthy, to make you feel better and these stuff." Shannon said, smiling.

"I didn't knew you had a sister, anyways..." Cole said, looking at Love.

"Oh! Let me present myself. I'm Love Vetreno, daughter of Leonardo and Reika Vetreno, and twin sister of Setsuna, born in..."

"T-Too much information. We just wanted to know your name." Cole said.

"But really, Love is really your name?" Jay asked, in curiosity.

"Yep." Love nodded, smiling. "Like I thought Jay was a girl name."

Jay then blushed, as everyone started laughing. Nya then laughed too, and blushed.

"Jay is cute, anyways." Nya said, hugging Jay. Jay then blushed even hard as he hugged her back.

Love then turned to her sister. "So, Ninjago will be called Ninjago again, right? And I'm sure you'll need somewhere to stay."

"Actually, we live on Green Destruction... right now. And all of the places are guarded by Serpentine, luckily not at this time." Setsuna said.

"So, we'll give all the support you need... but first... let's give 'em our phone numbers!" And everyone raised their cellphones. The woman with Zero was raising hers too.

"That will give us a lot of work." Carol said, looking surprised.

* * *

On Pythor's palace, which took years to Kai to find it, the red ninja stepped in, looking at wonder at the place. Then, the only and one Pythor appeared in front of him. Kai then looked at him and bowed.

"Looks like the fire starter is here again after a whole time... what happened...?" Pythor asked.

"I do not remember, but I wanna join you to have revenge against my sister, no matter what." Kai said, looking evily and darkly.

"That's great! You're under my orders again... and..." The anacondrai looked to see Igor entering with Zane. "...what the white ninja is doing here?"

"I erased all of his memories once again, master. He believes that he was created by you, and have to obey you." Igor said, bowing. Zane bowed too.

"What you wanna me to do... master?" Zane asked, as Pythor smirked evily.

"Looks like I'm rising again..."

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Yes, the correct term for Female Ninja is Kunoichi but as I said two times, I don't give a shit about it. It's NINJA for me and end of story!**

**And yes, Zane AND Kai are evil again... this story will take way more longer time to end than you thought!**

**PS: Love first appears on 'Lightning Chasers' as a minor character, and she'll make an appareance in 'Ruby Kiss', and also, POLL ON MY PROFILE TO MY NEXT STORY! Please vote.**

**~Nataly**


	19. Rising Again

**I'm back dude! Yes, I'm back! **

**FINALLY VACATION! :D :D**

**Back to updates! **

* * *

Chapter 18 ~ Rising

* * *

Love looked at the computer where she was investigating about Pythor. Her sister was back and she was really glad. Until that time, the ninjas were on one of the buildings. Zero was still recovering from the injuries that Kai caused him, and the worse, they were still without Zane.

They were falling again.

"Dude, did you got any info about Zane? Because he's taking too long to come back! I think I'll send a message." Jay said, already grabbing his smartphone, just to be stopped by Melody, one of the girls of the rebbelion.

"Wait. Thomas here just got information about the White Ninja." The brunette said, as well Kaoru turned to then, to see Thomas with a piece of paper.

"Looks like Pythor made him join the armor again. We all know he's a nindroid, but just someone very well skilled could turn Zane's controls off or change them-"

"Igor."

They all turned to Zero, which was looking serious at them. Setsuna then nodded.

"Since Zero was disguised as Christian and I was with a hollografic person, Igor was one of the apprentices. Pythor made some Hypnobrai control him, and dude, he's very intelligent _and _skilled. Probably that's how it happened." The red-haired, which was painting her hair back to green, said.

Carol turned to Thomas. "Do you know a way to invade Pythor's palace?"

"It's probably impossible." Thomas said, closing his eyes.

Cole was with his head down, trying to not cry, but it was really hard, since he just woke up from the mind control and realized that the world was way worse than he could ever imagine. Lloyd was at his side, trying to console him.

"Cole, I know the world is like that right now... but don't worry, everything will be fine!" He said, smiling. Cole looked at Lloyd's bright green eyes, which didn't lost their shine. "I know that Zane maybe will try to kill us all, but he'll awake, just like Kai! I know we can do it."

Cole then looked at all of the others, which nodded. Shannon leaded closer.

"We will destroy Pythor and bring Ninjago back! You can be sure."

"Of course we will." They heard a voice, really familiar.

* * *

Zane looked at Kai on the palace's room. Kai, still determinated in killing Nya, looked at the now emotionless nindroid. Then he broke the silence.

"Why did you joined Pythor?"

Zane stared at Kai's amber eyes, before answering.

"Because it's my duty. I have to obey him, so I will."

The voice sounded cold. Unlike Kai, who was there for (almost) free will, Zane was there by force.

_'That doesn't feel right.' _Kai thought. _'Even though I wanna kill my sister, even though I feel like I want to be here... part of me doesn't. Part of me say that I have to join the ninja and **defeat **Pythor. But...'_

_"Actually, you never wanted to do it from the whole start." _Tyler's words echoed on his head. He really didn't? Was he really a ninja? The ninja, one of these who were destinated to save the world?

In the end, Kai was trying to believe something that wasn't real.

_"You was being used by Pythor this whole time."_

Tyler's words didn't stopped to echo. Maybe he was right.

Maybe Kai's place wasn't with Pythor.

Or it was?

* * *

"Madison?" Cole turned to see the old Time Ninja, standing there, with a mechanic leg, and her scythe.

"Tyler!" Kaoru smiled, to see her friend standing there.

"Hey K! Looks like you're new once again!" Tyler thumbed up. The strawaberry-blonde haired looked at the place.

"Who's that guy?" Lloyd asked, a little jealous.

"Tyler. He helped me escaping. Why? You jealous?" Kaoru said, before they all burst on laughter.

"N-No!" Lloyd said. "Why I would be jealous?"

"Uh, maybe because he's way handsome than ya and dude, he helped your crush~" Hanako said, before laughing again. Lloyd was way more red than before. Kaoru smiled and hugged him.

"I never knew you had a thing for me Lloyd, but probably it was obvious because you know, I'm awesome." She said, smiling. "Just kidding. I'm still poisoned and I fainted before, so whatever."

"I forgot to say I'm poisoned too..." Tyler said, dumbly again.

"Do you all know how to invade Pythor's palace? Because I'm totally sure that I forgot." Kaoru said.

"We know. We can use that secret entrance than before, remember?" Tyler said.

Madison's mechanic leg made the annoying sound again.

"How did your leg...?" Nya started asking, as the brunnete looked at her.

"That shot." Madison said. "Thaaaaaat shot." She sang dumbly, as she started laughing. "I'm okay guys. Chrisie is also on a rebellion team, and we are trying to recover. Ninjago will rise again sooner."

The ninjas nodded. Carol then looked at them all.

"We can do it."

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Confused Kai.**

**Yes.**

**Well, I'm back to new updates and these stuff, and I GOT TWO WHOLE MONTHS TO DO IT!**

***Dancing***

**I really need to stop listening to Pentatonix. **

**BUT I CAN'T! **

**~Nataly**


	20. Enter Palace

Chapter 19 ~ Enter Palace

* * *

_"Ouch! Whose hand is this?"_

_"This is my nose, Lloyd."_

_"Look where you step, Cole!"_

_"I don't want to lose another leg!"_

_"It's kinda dark here, isn't it?"_

_"Was easier when alone..."_

_"Jay! Jay, that's my eye!"_

_"Oh, sorry Nya!"_

_"Can you two shut up?"_

"AH! FRESH AIR! Or not." Carol said, finally being free from the secret passenge that actually only fit only one person. "This is where you worked before, Tyler?" she asked, trying to make her hair look a little bit less mess.

"Yeah, it's here." Tyler said, leaving the hole.

"And it was terrible. We gotta get rid of the poison, there's an antidote somewhere." Kaoru acresented, also leaving. Then came the others, leaving at once.

"W-Why me?" Cole asked, with everyone on the top of his back.

"Don't even ask!"

"Shh! Let's go." Madison said, and they all started following her. "Okay, since Tyler and Kaoru are still poisoned, I would ask for both and one more person go to help them."

"I'll go." Shannon said. "I think you all will really need me."

"And we'll need a team to get rid of Kai and Zane. I'll be going with the others ahead for Pythor."

"Okay, I, Jay, Zero, Set and Lloyd will be going." Cole said. Hanako then stepped up.

"I think Shannon should go with the attacking team, and I'll go with Kaoru and Tyler." They nodded. "So then, it's set."

Everyone agreed, and they split up.

* * *

With Tyler, Kaoru and Hanako, they were seraching for the antidote on one of the labs. There was full of hypnotized people, who lost their will for Pythor, but no one just poisoned.

"Of course, no one here is poisoned because they would use the antidote to be free." Tyler whispered.

"No shit sherlock." Kaoru whispered back, and Hanako stared at both.

"Okay, how we enter there?" Hana whispered also.

"Like this." Kaoru threw a smoke bomb, and started knocking out the people in the lab. "It's against a ninja wills, but or I did that, or we all would never enter here."

"So then, let's find it before they awake!" And they all started seraching for the antidote.

* * *

With Cole, Jay, Zero, Setsuna and Lloyd, they were walking by the empty places of the palace, _wanting _to Zane and Kai to find them.

"It's actually a good way to be found inside a huge palace. And c'mon, this place is _huge enough _to leave some aposents empty, meaning that probably "no one" will find us here, right Cole?" Setsuna asked, raising a brow to Cole.

"Actually, it's a good way to be found. Usually they check on the emptiest places." He said.

"And it's one of the forbbiden things to do on a halloween movie!" Lloyd acresented. "On empty places, they **_will _**find you, no matter what."

"First, we're near Christmas. Two, actually, you're right. And we're counting on it." Zero said.

"Why Nya didn't came with us? She's Kai sister, and also, I miss her~" Jay said, saddie face.

"Because Nya is a "ninjarai" right now, and one of the three chosen to defeat Pythor. Very well said." Zero replied. "And don't worry, after we defeat Pythor, everything will be back to normal, and we also can have a Christmas partey! :3"

Suddenly two shadows could be seen, and they all got their weapons, Cole and Zero on the front line. "Dude, maybe they're in there!"

Hands shaking, Cole could say something before they all got on the verge of death. "Do not hesitate."

* * *

With Madison, Carol, Shannon and Nya, the four girls were being guided by Madison herself to the throne aposent.

"I really shouldn't had leaved Jay... maybe now he's fighting my brother, and I don't know what to do! I wanna see Kai so badly..." Nya said, almost crying, but Carol stopped her.

"We're too far ahead to give up right now. If you trust Jay, you can be sure Kai will be back to be the brother he was before." She said.

"I wanna have my brother back to me. And prove to the others that I can be useful." Nya smiled.

"I do wanna become a resseracher." Shannon said, hopefully.

"I wanna be an amazing ballet dancer." Carol completed.

"Carol..."

"Shannon..."

"Nya..."

"Let's go." They held hands. "Did you saw something, Madison?"

Madison then looked at the floor. "Yeah, bunch of serpentines coming from ahead!"

Carol grabbed her nunchucks, Shannon her shurikens, Nya her katana, and Madison her scythe.

The battle was about to start.

* * *

Kai and Zane were walking through the halls of the palace, with a way more confused Kai.

_'Yes, I feel it. Maybe I didn't wanted to knew my sister's point of view, and that made me choose a wrong way. I'm sure, I'm absolutely sure. That other guy, Zane, maybe something happened to him. Something that he didn't wanted to do, he's doing right now.' _

He thought, looking at Zane's supposed-to-be bright blue-turquoise eyes, but they were gray. They once shined before, but now they didn't. Yes, even though Zane is a nindroid, his eyes had it's shine. Kai's memories were coming back each time he stepped on the golden floor. More and more flew on his head, as the words echoed.

_'A ninja admits defeat.'_

_'You're our brother'_

_'We stand together, don't we?'_

_'Your true potential will be revealed by your hearts.'_

_'Don't give up!'_

But the last phrase, a crow of voices together, including his, settled the fact of his memory being back.

_'Ninjago!'_

Kai blinked. He looked at Zane again, now knowing who he truly was, and knowing in which situation both were.

And he knew what he was going to do.

When both were about to turn a corner, Zane stopped him.

"Stood still. There's someone in the palace."

Kai suddenly blinked again and saw Zane charging at the others.

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**Kai's memories are back. Yep.**

**And I said in Ruby Kiss that the next update was going to be Statue Of Stone, but when I looked I was doing the chapter of Calls Me Home. So yeah.**

**Dude, I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Ninjago's new season HAS to come fast, I wanna see what happens! The only thing holding me to Ninjago still is the old episodes AND the new Tournament Robes that they're going to wear. OMG I JUST SCREAMED!**

**~Nataly**


	21. Servant Of Evil

**A/N: **Nope, I'm not dead! :3 I am sure that someone will get the reference from the Chapter's title...

* * *

Chapter 20 ~ Servant Of Evil

* * *

At first, Zero and Cole blocked Zane's attack, but the nindroid was stronger, and kicked the Earth Ninja's stomach, sending him to a beauty-decorated wall. Setsuna tried to attack, but at the same time Ice was seen on her bow. She let go of it, when it turned interally into ice and broke.

Then, it was Jay's turn. The second ninja that was the closest to him, actually. He got Zane's best punch, and as the blood fell from Jay's cheek, and hit the glass table, as a vase fell on his head. The lighting master's yells of pain echoed through the room, as Lloyd charged with his golden power, and Zane charged back with ice, and, surprisengly winning against the golden master.

"H-How this can be...?" Lloyd weakly asked, as blood started to fall from his forehead. "Did you got stronger... or did I got weaker?"

Kai closed his fist. He couldn't handle watching this.

Zane then got a knife from his pocket and raised it at Zero, who was fallen on the floor. He closed his eyes, but then looked to see a certain Red Ninja standing in front of him.

"You'll only hurt him if passing through me!"

Kai shouted, his arms open in front of the water ninja. Amber eyes staring at the gray ones, which were a little bit of turquoise, that almost couldn't be noticed.

"You... you traitor!" Zane shouted.

"Who you're calling a traitor?" Kai's eyes were filled with rage. "As from where I know, _you _betrayed your _friends_, the ones you called _brothers_."

* * *

Suddenly a tube fell from a wardrobe. Tyler looked at it, it was the antidote.

"I found it!" He smiled with pure happiness, finally going to be free. "And there are lots more!"

"Why they did antidotes anyways?" Kaoru asked, raising a brow. "It's stupid to do an antidote where many people _wanted _it."

"Maybe if one of the serpentine were..." Hanako said, putting the essence of the tubes on big perfume bottles.

"Why are you..."

"It will be easier to spread the antidote like this. Didn't you both said that the poison activated by the touch on the skin? So then... the antidote may be like this too." The dark pink ninja closed the perfume bottle and borrifed it at Tyler and Kaoru. "So, how do you both feel?"

A good sensation flew on Kaoru and Tyler. Both were feeling the strenght that had two years ago. The determinaton. And weren't feeling a the verge of dying every second that they felt upset.

They were back.

"Good. Thanks, Hana." Kaoru said, jumping and hugging Hanako. "Now, let's save these people!" The yellow ninja smirked, and they got many tubes as they could, and went to the working station.

* * *

Carol and the others jumped from their hiding spot, and went on battle position against the sudden-huge-big-bunch of snakes that appeared.

"Four tribes. Four of us. Get the one you have an advantage. I'll get the hypnobrai ones." Carol said. "Fight is just like dancing. Close your eyes and feel it."

"I'll get the constrictai." Nya said. "Just feel relaxed."

"Fangpyre." Madison said. "They can't transform me since I'm with the antidote on my veins since two years ago."

"And I get the venomari." Shannon said. "Just do not be fooled and attack the mimics."

The four girls jumped, all of them charging at the tribe of choice.

* * *

Zane's eyes got turquoise by a second, but then turned gray back. Kai had noticed it. _'He's still there!' _He thought, grabbing his sword that from black became silver, and the blade turning red.

"Zane! Wake up! I know you're in there!" Kai shouted, but all that Zane did was throw ice at him, which Kai blocked with his sword on fire. "You are really trying to kill me, right?"

Zane nodded, smirking. Zero got up and got in position, the shotgun that he was wielding turning into a Jitte*****, it's top being light blue. Both then started attacking, but this time it was more hard to Zane to block their attacks, as it was two blades. Kai then got throwed, after a long battle, to the wall near the table that Jay fell on, and Zero converted his jitte on a shotgun, shooting at Zane. Unfortunely, Zane got the water jet and turned it into a huge knife, got Zero and threw him to the floor, pointing the knife at his neck.

"Why..." Zero this time was defenseless, but then when he noticed, there were tears on the nindroid's face.

_"The king has one wish to be fulfilled_

_That the ninjas should die even if their blood is spilled_

_I shall answer back to the wish that he speaks_

_**But I'm without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks...**"_

Zane suddenly said, as Zero looked at the icy knife. Zane just couldn't do it. He felt that the ninjas weren't the enemy, but Pythor was.

The water ninja touched the knife, as his hand suddenly became cold. Zane then threw away the knife, looking at Zero, which was becoming cold second by second.

Without even noticing, Zane was hugging his-soon-dead brother. The ice was getting effect on Zero's body, since the weakness of water was always ice. Suddenly, with a low voice, the Ice Ninja started singing.

_"You're my brother and I'm a brother of yours_

_We met a long time from the start, but fate got us torn apart_

_I promised in protecting you from everything that hurts_

_But I couldn't fulfill it, and I am the one to blame..."_

Tears fell from his face, more and more, as Zero was about to truly meet the death on ice.

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**A/N: **I actually put the song "Servant Of Evil" there, but I changed a little the lyrics to fit the moment. Should I, one day, write a full one? It looks nice to change a little the lyrics...

Why I took so long? Easy, my friend showed me about "Hetalia" and I really like it, and the idea on my head, I forgot! But now I remembered and ran to write it here!

***A Jitte, (lit. "ten hands"), is a specialized weapon that was used by police in Edo period Japan.**

~Nataly


	22. Back

**A/N: **Yep, this story isn't over yet! OMG, it's pratically the biggest one I've ever made! About Statue Of Stone? I'll do later. :3

Review answering because I need reviews~

**-XShinkuKikinX: Arigato~ and no, it couldn't be drugs I mean, I make my stories sad and bloody (some), but I DO NOT GET AT THIS POINT! And it's all for the sake of the moments.**

* * *

Chapter 21 ~ Back

* * *

"Y-You're the not one t-to blame..." Zero said weakly, shivering but smiling. "I know that..." The tears that fell from the water ninja's eyes actually become ice and broke everytime that touched the floor. Zane then put him carefully on the floor. "Wh-What are you doing? I-I could really be use of a hug r-right n-n-now..." Zero asked, looking at Zane.

"I can't get near you... if I do... you can get worse..." The ice ninja was shaking his hands in fear.

Setsuna stared at Jay, whose head was bleeding, and Jay turned to Kai. Kai nodded and looked at Zero. He got closer. When Zero blinked, Kai was holding his hand and a fire aura was surrounding both.

"What the...?" Zero started asking, but Kai interrupted him.

"Just shut up and let me do this." And then, the hand that was already white-y, turned to it's original tone. Then the whole body glowed red a little, but then turned back to it's normal skin tone.

"T-Thank you..." Zero smiled and his eyes closed. The whole effect of being freezed and then burnt, it really makes someone sleepy.

They all stared at the asleep Zero. Almost, he could be dead. Almost, really close. As Setsuna helped Jay with his head, Cole bit his lip. Pythor made them suffer a lot, from thinking they lost their loved ones, for making them making other people suffer, for making the world suffer.

He was going to pay for it.

* * *

"Damn it!" Carol shouted as the serpentine. She was, indeed, losing the battle. She held the kuraisagama (yes, Jay shouted at her to she change her weapons) and threw it at one of the serpentine, but he held it and swang the orange ninja, throwing her at the wall. Blood started to fall from her arm.

"This is probably their _best _of the best armor! What should we do?" Shannon asked, holding the shurikens. Nya was also losing, and look, she tried even some machines that she did, but it was pretty useless.

"Well, I never saw the serpentine being _that _strong!" Nya shouted, falling to the floor and trying to relax, but all the tension wasn't helping. Madison then raised her scythe and suddenly everything stopped.

Carol noticed that only the four could move. "Why didn't you did it before?"

"Because I just remembered how to do it right now. Move, move now! I'll stay to end with them! None of them are transformed, so it's fine!" The gray ninja winked and thumbed up while already 12 fallen serpentine, out of 97. "Well, *sigh* it will take *sigh* a lot *sigh* long. And the time stop is temporary." She said, already falling more 19.

The three ninja (and Ninjarai) then nodded and started running, straight to Pythor's room.

* * *

The serpentine watching the room of the poisoned people were fallen on the floor. The population looked to the two ninjas and the rebel, already spreading the 'perfume' on them. When their eyes were open, they felt alive. Back once again. They were healed.

"Okay, whoever wants to beat Pythor take a weapon and come with us!" Kaoru said, winking and throwing a lot of weapons to the formely poisoned people. Everyone got one and someone with glasses-looking appeared from the nowhere, blocking their way out.

"Beat Pythor? You wouldn't be able to."

It was Igor **(A/N: I'm sure half of everyone forgot about him) **who was there, standing, holding a huge sword.

"Wasn't that one the guy who actually was hypnotized by a Hypnobrai?" Hanako asked.

"I think so..." Kaoru said.

"Man, I swear this was the dude who changed Zane!" Tyler pointed.

"Who's this guy actually?" A person asked.

"It looks like Igor, not sure." And then many people started talking, for Igor only facepalm.

"I can't believe this..."

* * *

Cole was leading the ninjas while Zero was on Zane's back. Kai kept blaming himself, Setsuna was trying to comfort him, Jay was with bandages on his head, and Lloyd was looking at the walls. He wondered how his father could be doing. How his uncle could be doing, his mother. He really missed his _blood _family, and he had to ask this.

"You guys wonder how Sensei and the others may be doing?"

Cole closed his eyes to remember that his father was with them, as Carol said. As well Jay, remembering his parents were on a really far away place.

"They may be doing fine." Cole said, just to be surprised by a familiar voice.

_"Yes we are, but now we're here to help you, son."_

"N-No way..."

* * *

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it was short! My mom is giving me time limits on the computer, so... well, see you guys later~


End file.
